


Время года - зима

by Bird_of_Prey



Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician RPF)
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Angst, Casual, Divorce, Drama, F/F, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Music, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Romance, Useless Lesbians, Z is too much gay, everyone is fucked up, hella gay, idk - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/Bird_of_Prey
Summary: Москва слезам не верит и слез не любит. Земфира, приехавшая из Уфы в столицу в надежде получить признание, сталкивается с холодной отстраненностью города и его жителей.





	1. Встреча первая. Холод

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelie_Bonnete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelie_Bonnete/gifts).



Земфира плотнее закуталась в одеяло, пальцы крепко обхватили едва теплую кружку с чаем в отчаянной попытке согреться. Женщина задумчиво смотрела на спортивную сумку в углу напротив кровати, на футляр с гитарой, прислоненный к стене, и думала, как ей быть дальше.

Сегодня ее должны были выселить.

Сама только мысль о том, что еще немного - и она окажется на улице без гроша в кармане, действовала на женщину угнетающе. Денег не было даже на билет домой, что уж говорить о том, чтобы снять где-нибудь жилье подешевле. Иными словами, идти ей было совершенно некуда.

До нового года оставалась всего неделя. Зима в этот раз выдалась удивительно холодной, и Земфира чувствовала, что не доживет до первого января, если сейчас окажется на улице. У нее, привыкшей жить в теплой квартире, не было совершенно никаких шансов выжить на улице в такой мороз.

Впрочем, сейчас думать об этом было совершенно бессмысленно. В конце концов, она при всем желании не могла взять из ниоткуда необходимую сумму, чтобы заплатить за квартиру. Несколько месяцев без работы, на еду едва хватало того, что приносила игра на гитаре в темных переходах, где вечерами бродили подозрительные личности, порой хихикая и отпуская пошлости в адрес хрупкой женщины-музыканта. Кое-что откладывалось на черный день, но все же этого не хватало на оплату съемной однушки на окраине города.

Москва оказалась не такой гостеприимной, как казалось Земфире пять лет назад, когда она, совсем девчонка, полная надежд и амбиций, приехала покорять столицу. Столица оказалась недружелюбной и жестокой, и с амбициозной девчонкой из Уфы разобралась быстро и жестко. Мечты разлетелись вдребезги, разбившись о суровую реальность.

Земфира могла вернуться домой, и она это отлично знала. Могла пойти работать в музыкальную школу или воспитательницей в садик, тем более, что с детьми женщина отлично ладила. Она и работала в Москве сначала в музыкальной школе, потом в детском саду учительницей музыки. Дети ее любили, начальство - не очень, и потому нигде Земфира не смогла продержаться дольше года.

Впрочем, не в ее характере было унижаться перед начальством и умолять оставить ее на этой работе, и потому женщина вновь и вновь каждое лето писала увольнительную по собственному и шла в новую школу или новый садик. До тех пор, пока осенью две тысячи третьего года она не смогла найти работу в школе или садике, и не осталась на улице.

Некоторое время женщина не отчаивалась. Устроилась было в контору секретаршей, но ее, несмотря на все старания, уволили после испытательного срока. Потом пара недель в роли официантки, одно выступление в ресторане - и все. Больше работу Земфира так и не смогла найти.

Родным она об этом не говорила - у ее семьи и так было не так уж много денег, а мать наверняка первым делом бросилась бы собирать деньги для дочери, и этого Земфире хотелось меньше всего. Родителям не стоило так переживать из-за нее.

И вот, теперь ее выселяют из квартиры. Впрочем, вполне закономерно: не можешь платить - не снимаешь квартиру. На жалость давить Земфира не собиралась. Ни к чему унижаться, нужно было сохранить хотя бы остатки собственного достоинства.

Вещи Земфира собрала еще накануне, привела квартиру в порядок и приготовилась к тому, что совсем скоро появится хозяин с требованием освободить помещение.

Хозяин действительно вскорости появился, позвонил в дверь, и в тот момент, когда женщина открыла ему дверь, холодно и жестко произнес:

\- Будьте добры освободить помещение.

Земфира, полностью одетая, с гитарой на плече и сумкой в руке, в ответ молча протянула ему ключи.

***

Дальнейшее женщина помнила смутно. Она бродила по вокзалу, что-то играла, пристроившись в углу, чтобы никому не мешать, кто-то даже бросил ей пару бумажных купюр, но этого едва хватило на то, чтобы пообедать в привокзальной забегаловке. Мысль о том, чтобы заработать на билет до Уфы, испарилась, стоило Земфире начать играть громче и увереннее - двое полицейских, до этого слонявшиеся по залу ожидания, довольно грубо попросили женщину прекратить. Связываться со стражами порядка Земфира не решилась, и потому играть перестала.

Осознав, что на вокзале заработать не получится, женщина направилась в ближайший переход, но и там поиграть особо не удалось. Через полчаса после того, как Земфира начала играть, к ней подошли двое сурового вида мужчин в черных кожаных куртках, и произнесли:

\- Вали отсюда. Не твоя точка.

\- А чья? - холодно поинтересовалась Земфира.

\- Не думаю, что ты захочешь познакомиться с этим человеком. Собирай манатки и вали.

\- У вас тут что, бизнес попрошаек?

\- Вали, тебе сказали, попрошайка. Пока по-хорошему даем.

Судя по виду этих двоих, в случае дальнейших препирательств ничего хорошего ждать от них не приходилось, и потому женщина поспешно ретировалась, забрав немногочисленные пожитки.

Так, после долгих скитаний в попытках заработать хотя бы на ночлег, уже поздно вечером, Земфира оказалась на Патриарших прудах. Устроившись на лавочке около одного из подъездов, она поставила сумку себе под ноги, крепко обняла чехол с гитарой и закрыла глаза. Она безумно устала за этот день, в кармане оставались жалкие сто рублей, которых вряд ли бы хватило даже на самую жесткую и неудобную койку в самом грязном и дешевом хостеле, особенно с учетом того, что до этого хостела еще нужно добраться.

Невероятно хотелось спать. Пальцы замерзли и уже едва двигались, но это уже было совсем не важно. В конце концов, идти Земфире было совершенно некуда, если только кто-то добрый не откроет сейчас дверь подъезда и не пустит женщину внутрь, чтобы она смогла провести в тепле хотя бы эту ночь. Вот только кто в здравом уме пустит незнакомого человека с улицы к себе домой?

Погрузившись в мрачные тяжелые мысли, Земфира не сразу заметила, как начала засыпать. Сил на то, чтобы держать себя в сознании, практически не оставалось.

В тот момент, когда женщина уже была готова уснуть на заледеневшей лавочке, помощь пришла с самой неожиданной стороны. Рядом с подъездом остановилась машина, после раздался хруст снега под чьими-то ногами, и кто-то потряс Земфиру за плечо.

\- Девушка, Вы в порядке? - спросил незнакомый голос.

Про себя женщина отметила, что у этого неизвестного - вернее, неизвестной - приятный тембр, но мысли этой она почти не уделила внимания.

\- Девушка? - незнакомка похлопала женщину по щеке. - Девушка, скажите что-нибудь.

\- Ты не видишь? - произнес мужской голос - видимо, спутника неизвестной. - Она пьяная.

\- Не пьяная, Лень. Девушка, вставайте, а то замерзнете. Лень, ты чего стоишь, помоги ей.

На некоторое время воцарилась тишина, пока кто-то резко не поднял Земфиру, заставив женщину открыть глаза.

Некоторое время, достаточное для того, чтобы завести ее в подъезд, Рамазанова никак не могла понять, что происходит. Только в тот момент, когда в лицо ударил теплый воздух, Земфира поняла: ее действительно впустили в подъезд. Кто-то держал ее под руку, заставляя идти вперед, сзади неизвестная переговаривалась со своим спутником вполголоса. Земфира не могла разобрать, о чем они говорили, но мужчина, судя по голосу, был крайне недоволен происходящим.

Каким образом они добрались до квартиры этой незнакомки, Земфира не помнила. Оказавшись в помещении, женщина начала постепенно приходить в себя, хотя всё ещё плохо осознавала, что происходит,  куда её ведут. Ей помогли раздеться и провели в комнату, небольшую и светлую. Только Земфира оказалась в тепле и безопасности, как сразу провалилась в сон, совершенно не заботясь о том, где она находится и кто эти люди, что её подобрали.

Тем временем на кухне скандал готов был разразиться в полной мере.

\- Рената, ты сдурела совсем? 

\- Конечно, не дала человеку замёрзнуть и умереть, - Литвинова закурила, выпуская сигаретный дым в потолок.

\- Ты вообще понимаешь? А если она воровка? 

\- Перестань, - женщина поморщилась. - Не похожа она воровку. 

\- Это тебе не котёнка подобрать.

Рената вздохнула и покачала головой.

\- Не ругайся, пожалуйста. Она переночует и утром уйдёт. 

\- Чтобы утром я её не видел, - закончил неприятный разговор мужчина и удалился в другую комнату.

Рената на цыпочках подкралась к комнате, где спала девушка, с которой они даже не успели толком познакомиться, приоткрыла дверь. Земфира спала. Тихонько притворив дверь, Литвинова оставила девушку отдыхать и ушла.

***

На следующее утро Земфира открыла глаза и не сразу поняла, где она находится. Вышла из своей комнаты и отправилась на поиски тех, кто её сюда привёл. С мужчиной она столкнулась в коридоре, поздоровалась и спросила, куда ей идти. 

\- Вас ждут в гостиной, - ответил ей Леонид. 

Земфира оказалась в большой гостиной, в кресле сидела незнакомая женщина с домашнем платье с аккуратно убранными светлыми волосами. 

\- Доброе утро, - женщина обернулась и произнесла, приглашая гостью на соседнее кресло.

\- Доброе, - ответила Земфира, удобно устраиваясь.

\- Сейчас я вам принесу завтрак.

\- Спасибо, - смущённо пробормотала женщина, опуская голову.

\- Меня зовут Рената. А вас? - собеседница протянула ей руку и мягко пожала.

\- Земфира. 

\- Что же, Земфира, располагайтесь.

Рената покинула комнату, а через минуту вернулась с подносом, на котором стояли две тарелки с яичницей и бутербродом и кружка чая.

\- Вот, завтракайте. В 12 мне нужно будет уехать на репетицию. Вы можете остаться. Вам всё расскажет наша горничная. 

\- Но мне неудобно вас стеснять. Вы даже ничего обо мне не знаете, - пожала плечами Земфира и покосилась на поднос. Есть жутко хотелось, но было очень неловко. 

\- Вы никого и не стесняете, - улыбнулась Литвинова обнажив белые зубы.

В дверном проёме показался Леонид, недовольно нахмурившийся, когда услышал, что Земфира остаётся.

\- Можно тебя на минутку? - обратился он к жене.

Рената вышла, ответив Земфире: “Завтракайте”, и закрыла в гостиную двери.

\- Ты сказала, что утром её не будет.

\- И куда ей сейчас идти? 

\- Куда хочет. Это не наши проблемы, - повысил голос мужчина.

\- Не кричи, - Литвинова обернулась, взглянув на Земфиру сквозь стеклянную дверь, и увела Леонида в сторону. 

\- Рената, ты сама хоть понимаешь, что делаешь? Привела домой не пойми кого, позволила ей тут заночевать…

\- А если бы она замерзла там насмерть? - Рената укоризненно взглянула на мужа.

\- Ты слишком доверяешь людям. Спроси, где она живет, есть ли у нее родственники, дай денег на дорогу, если она так тебе понравилась, и пусть проваливает.

Рената мрачно кивнула. Она была категорически не согласна с позицией мужа, но, с другой стороны, его позиция была вполне ясна. Видеть в своей квартире человека с улицы мало кому понравится, и Леонид не был исключением.

Вернувшись в гостиную, Литвинова неслышно опустилась на диван, наблюдая за тем, как Земфира уплетает завтрак за обе щеки. Было что-то особенное в этой женщине, что-то, что приковывало взгляд к ее хрупкой фигурке. И отчего-то Ренате совершенно не хотелось прощаться с ней.

\- У Вас есть родственники в Москве? - спросила женщина.

Земфира подняла голову, несколько секунд пристально смотрела на Литвинову, после чего произнесла с едва заметной улыбкой:

\- А что, похоже?

\- Тогда откуда Вы?

\- Уфа.

\- Я могу дать Вам денег на дорогу…

Земфира тряхнула головой.

\- Я домой не поеду, - произнесла она удивительно жестко.

\- Почему это?

\- У моих родителей и так немного денег, а тут еще я им на шею сяду. Понимаете, это неправильно. Поэтому я лучше останусь здесь.

\- У Вас есть знакомые, у которых Вы можете остановиться? Друзья?

\- Никого.

Рената сочувственно вздохнула, думая, как же помочь Земфире. Наконец она придумала и с торжествующей улыбкой вышла из гостиной, вернулась с конвертом.

\- Возьмите, - сказала она, протягивая конверт Земфире. - Это Вам на первое время. Здесь тридцать тысяч рублей.

Земфира хмуро посмотрела на конверт.

\- Я не возьму.

\- Я настаиваю.

\- Почему это?

\- Потому что я не могу позволить себе отправить Вас на улицу совсем без денег. Возьмите. Найдете себе жилье, устроитесь на работу.

\- Вы всегда так щедро одариваете незнакомцев? - поинтересовалась Земфира, принимая деньги.

\- Просто Вы мне очень понравились, - без тени улыбки ответила Литвинова. - А теперь, боюсь, нам придется расстаться. Извините, что так ввела Вас в заблуждение. Мой муж, он… недоверчиво относится к посторонним. Сами понимаете, дома маленький ребенок, а я привела Вас…

\- Я поняла, - кивнула Земфира, поднимаясь. - Спасибо большое.

\- Не за что, - вздохнула Рената, провожая женщину взглядом до самой двери. - Ваши вещи в прихожей.

Рената наблюдала, как Земфира собиралась в прихожей. Почему-то становилось жалко отпускать эту странную женщину, но поделать ничего было нельзя. В глубине души Рената была уверена, что они ещё обязательно встретятся. В конце концов, не зря Земфира ей послалась в тот зимний вечер. В это Литвинова безоговорочно верила. Она и сама не могла объяснить, что притягивало к этой женщине. Может, её абсолютная искренность и какая-то детская простота, что уже давно не встречалось Ренате. 

\- Ну всё, я пойду, - голос Земфиры вернул её в реальность.

\- Всего доброго вам, - Рената обняла женщину на прощание.

\- Спасибо, - прошептала Земфира, стараясь не поддаться чувствам и не заплакать. - До свидания, - выскочила из квартиры, сбегая вниз по лестницы, и оказалась на улице.


	2. Встреча вторая. Цунами

Рената не очень хорошо понимала, что сподвигло ее мужа отметить ее день рождения в кафе с живой музыкой. Впрочем, учитывая тот факт, что Леонид обычно не особенно заморачивался с праздниками, предоставляя все жене, Литвинова была только рада тому, что ее супруг хотя бы на ее тридцатисемилетие озаботился тем, как лучше отметить день рождения.

Отмечать они должны были довольно скромно и камерно: несколько подруг Ренаты, знакомые мужа, мать. Дочь, Ульяну, оставили дома, с нянечкой, которая должна была присмотреть за ребенком со всей тщательностью. Рената, несмотря на то, что не уделяла дочери много времени, готова была убить любого, кто обидит ее ребенка, как, впрочем, и любая другая мать.

О встрече с Земфирой Литвинова почти забыла. Порой, конечно, было жаль, что они расстались, не успев толком попрощаться, но с другой стороны, какие у них могли быть отношения? Даже дружбы толком не вышло бы, Рената отлично это понимала. Какая может быть дружба, если одна из них заведомо находится в подчиненном положении? Какие вообще тогда получаются отношения?

Словом, Рената почти не вспоминала о той незнакомке с красивым татарским именем, что появилась в ее доме незадолго до Нового года и почти сразу исчезла. Да и толку в этом не было ровным счетом никакого.

Разместившись за столиком в отдалении от сцены и заказав напитки для всех пришедших гостей, Леонид с улыбкой взглянул на Ренату.

\- Нравится тебе здесь? - спросил он, касаясь ее запястья.

\- Очень, - просто ответила Литвинова, поглядывая на пока что пустую сцену. - Здесь красиво.

\- Рад, что тебе здесь нравится.

Добровский легко поцеловал жену в щеку, и до конца вечера не обращал на нее никакого внимания. Ренате, впрочем, было все равно: ей хватало общения с подругами. Этот день рождения был не лучше и не хуже других, жаловаться было не на что. В конце концов, Литвинова никогда не была против провести вечер в хорошей компании.

Все происходило мирно и спокойно ровно до того момента, как на сцене показались музыканты. Цепкий взгляд Литвиновой тут же выловил знакомую женскую фигуру, и сердце бешено заколотилось в груди.

Сомнений не было никаких: Земфира действительно стояла на сцене в кафе, проверяя микрофон и о чем-то переговариваясь вполголоса с музыкантами. За то недолгое время, что Рената ее не видела, женщина почти не изменилась, разве что подстриглась и привела в порядок свой гардероб.

Наверное, Литвинова сильно изменилась в лице, потому что Леонид обеспокоенно взял ее за плечи.

\- Все хорошо? - встревоженно спросил он.

Рената отрывисто кивнула.

\- Да, все хорошо, - ответила она. - Показалось, что увидела знакомых.

Леонид, казалось, был удовлетворен этим ответом, и больше вопросов не задавал, а Рената никак не могла оторвать взгляд от сцены. Земфира, закончив переговариваться, подошла к микрофону, произнесла что-то - Литвинова не слушала, что она говорит, слишком смущенная и напуганная этой совершенно неожиданной встречей, - а потом заиграла музыка, и женщина запела.

На пару секунд Ренате показалось, что ее накрыло огромной волной, цунами. В груди не хватало воздуха, женщина точно в минуту забыла, как дышать. Музыканты играли джаз, Земфира пела, прикрыв глаза и точно находясь где-то в совершенно ином мире, где-то над землей, и душа Литвиновой рвалась к ней, такой легкой, уносящейся в небо.

В себя ее привело легкое прикосновение одной из подруг.

\- Ты с нами? - спросили ее.

Рената рассеянно кивнула головой и наклонилась к Леониду.

\- Вон та девушка, - прошептала она, указывая на сцену. - У вас там скоро корпоратив намечается?

\- Не понимаю, к чему этот вопрос.

\- Мы будем отмечать Старый новый год?

\- К чему ты клонишь? - недоумевал Добровский.

\- Мне нравится, как она поет. Я хочу, чтобы она спела у нас на празднике, или у тебя на корпоративе, или…

Леонид вместо ответа взял со стола программу выступлений, показал Ренате.

\- Эти ребята тут играют каждый вторник и четверг, иногда по субботам, - произнес он. - Нравится - ходи и слушай, а на корпоратив я лучше Лагутенко позову.

Литвинова обиженно надула губы, но промолчала. Спорить с мужем в такой день ей совершенно не хотелось.

\- Тогда сегодня будем сидеть, пока они не закончат, - сказала она.

\- Это уж как ты сама пожелаешь.

***

Ранним утром, еще до рассвета, дверь на крышу одной из хрущевских пятиэтажек распахнулась, и из темноты чердака вынырнули двое: мужчина и женщина. Женщина рассеянно курила, осматриваясь по сторонам, лениво, точно кошка, обозревающая свои владения, мужчина же явно был на этой крыше впервые, и ему все было интересно.

\- Ну и что мы тут забыли? - поинтересовался он. - Ничего особенного, крыша и крыша.

\- Дурак, - фыркнула Земфира. - А теперь заткнись.

\- Не понимаю, зачем ты меня сюда привела, - проворчал мужчина.

Земфира уже не слушала его, подходя к самому портику и садясь на него, устремив взгляд на восток, где уже чуть светлело небо.

\- Тихо, - цыкнула она на своего спутника. - Все испортишь.

Мужчина пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное, усаживаясь рядом с ней и внимательно изучая свои ботинки.

Земфира же, кутаясь в свою старую куртку, смотрела на небо, наблюдая за тем, как расширяется светлая полоса на горизонте, над крышами, как начинает розоветь полоска рассвета, и, наконец, как появляется из-за темных домов первый яркий солнечный луч.

\- Теперь мы можем идти? - проворчал мужчина.

\- Нет, - огрызнулась Земфира. - Сиди тут.

\- Не понимаю, зачем ты меня сюда притащила.

\- Ради бога, заткнись и не мешай.

\- Погоди, я хочу прояснить ситуацию. Ты сказала, что хочешь что-то мне показать, притащила на эту крышу, а тут ничего нет. Вообще ничего.

\- Тогда это твои проблемы.

\- А мне вот кажется, что это у тебя проблемы, а не у меня.

Земфира выразительно взглянула на мужчину.

\- Ну, и какие у меня проблемы? - ледяным тоном спросила она.

\- Зима на дворе, а ты по крышам шастаешь, например. Сидишь вот на ветру, без шапки.

\- И?

\- Простудишься же.

\- Это уже мои проблемы.

\- Ну, шапку хоть себе купи.

Земфира нервно хохотнула.

\- Поверь, были бы у меня деньги, я бы уже давно купила себе и шапку, и шарф, и куртку потеплее. Но денег нет, - женщина развела руками. - Приходится жить так.

\- Тебе подарить?

\- Подачки мне точно не нужны. Сама разберусь.

Мужчина покачал головой, поднялся на ноги и внимательно посмотрел Земфире в глаза, точно пытался загипнотизировать.

\- Давай я тебе объясню схему, - сказал он. - Ты выступаешь - тебе платят. Чем больше выступаешь, тем больше платят.

\- Как раз эту мысль я уловила.

\- Ты выступаешь дважды в неделю. Соответственно, гонорар у тебя… сколько? Пять тысяч за неделю?

\- Типа того.

\- Значит, в месяц это около двадцати тысяч.

\- Столько стоит снять комнату на месяц, - Земфира помрачнела. - Поэтому я коплю на то, чтобы съехать из этого клоповника в ближайшее время.

\- При этом мне птичка принесла, что у тебя есть немаленькая заначка.

\- Влад, - мужчина вздрогнул от того, как холодно и жестко это было сказано. - Меньше верь всяким птичкам. Была бы у меня заначка, я бы точно не унижалась так, как унижаюсь сейчас.

\- Я думал, музыкант в ресторане - не самая унизительная профессия. Тем более, дорогой приличный ресторан...

\- Ровно до тех пор, пока ты сидишь сзади за своими ударными, - фыркнула Земфира. - Ты просто не видишь, как эти вот, - она взмахнула руками, точно указывая на невидимых зрителей, - на меня смотрят.

\- Никто не смотрит. Ты себе льстишь.

\- Ты меня вообще слушаешь? - Земфира сурово взглянула на Влада. - Я вообще не об этом. Я о том, что они смотрят на меня, а в глазах такое равнодушие и безразличие… им плевать, понимаешь? Будь вместо меня магнитофон, они бы смотрели точно так же.

\- Не понимаю, чего ты хочешь, если честно. Признания? Так здесь никакого признания не будет априори. Ты, конечно, можешь попробовать создать группу, пойти искать продюсера…

\- Уже проходили. Не нашла. Еще и кассета моя потерялась, так что...

\- Ну, ты можешь еще пойти на “Фабрику звезд”. С таким голосом тебя наверняка возьмут.

Земфира лишь презрительно фыркнула.

\- “Фабрика” - то еще дерьмо. Это не про музыку вообще.

\- Зато тебя увидит вся страна. Деньги заработаешь.

\- Давай называть вещи своими именами. Опозорюсь на всю страну. Прекрасно. Еще и клеймо останется: очередная звезда-однолетка с “Фабрики”.

\- Так боишься общественного мнения? Не ожидал.

\- Это не про общественное мнение. Это про дальнейшую карьеру. Беда таких проектов в том, что стоит начаться новому сезону - и об участниках прошлого тут же забывают и публика, и продюсеры.

\- Но с чего-то же надо начинать, - попытался возразить Влад.

\- Я и начинаю, - прервала его Земфира. - Пою в ресторане. Уж лучше так, чем прогибаться под этими продюсерами.

\- Как знаешь, - пожал плечами мужчина. - Я хотел помочь. Я пойду, наверное. Оставайся, если хочешь, - неуверенный шаг назад.

\- Иди, - кивнула женщина, не оборачиваясь.

Земфира стояла так ещё некоторое время, любуясь на просыпающийся город. Небо медленно светлело, но на улицах ещё никого не было. Как будто она одна сейчас владела этим городом. И не было никаких проблем. Наверное, Земфира ещё долго могла здесь стоять, но нужно было возвращаться домой. Днём её ждёт всё та же маленькая комната, а вечером репетиция и выступление для людей, которым, впрочем, было безразлично, кто там на сцене. Подавив тяжёлый вздох и кинув с крыши докуренную сигарету, женщина направилась к лестнице. 

Земфира спустилась на свой этаж, вошла в комнату и заперла дверь. После тех нескольких минут на крыше, когда кажется, что всё это: и город, и небо, и земля - твоё, крошечная комнатка в старой пятиэтажке становилась особенно неуютной и унылой. Женщина включила небольшую переносную плиту и поставила чайник. После открыла старый, сохранившийся с далеких советских времен холодильник, каким-то чудом уместившийся в этом закутке, и оценила содержимое: пачка масла, кусочек сыра и два яблока. Последний кусок зачерствевшего черного хлеба на столе.

Приготовив скромный завтрак из того, что оказалось под рукой, Земфира уселась на кровать, задумчиво жуя бутерброд. Такое существование её совершенно не радовало. 

За то недолгое время, что прошло с момента, когда одна добрая женщина позволила ей переночевать в ее квартире, а после накормила завтраком и дала немалую сумму денег - впрочем, большая часть все равно ушла на оплату квартиры, и та “немаленькая заначка”, о которой говорил Влад, стала совсем уж маленькой, - Земфира все пыталась понять, зачем она выжила в ту морозную ночь. Неужели лишь для того, чтобы сейчас сидеть в этой комнатенке, доедая последнее, что есть в холодильнике? Или для того, чтобы выступать вечерами перед жующими посетителями ресторана?

Конечно, это было хоть немного, но лучше той ситуации, в которой она оказалась три недели назад. У нее был хоть какой-то, но дом, кое-какая работа, появились знакомые, у которых в случае чего можно было переночевать.

И все же хотелось большего. Чего-то помимо крыши над головой и стабильно имеющегося куска хлеба на кухонном столе. Что именно сейчас ей столь необходимо, Земфира никак не могла понять. Любви? Рядом был Влад, явно готовый к любви. Не самый лучший вариант, конечно, но в такой ситуации и он вполне мог сойти за любимого - или любовника. Денег? Земфира привыкла к аскетичной жизни. Не настолько, конечно, как сейчас, но в деньгах и роскоши она точно не нуждалась. Славы? Влад был прав - она вполне могла попасть в какое-нибудь реалити-шоу и получить свои пятнадцать минут славы. Не с первого раза, возможно, но могла.

Хотя, наверное, лучше было оставаться в неведении.

Вспомнилась отчего-то та женщина, что приютила ее ночью, когда Земфира, голодная, уставшая, замерзала на холодной лавке у подъезда. Было интересно, что сейчас с этой женщиной, кто она, как живет. Но в памяти осталось всего лишь имя: Рената.

Подавив усталый вздох, Земфира сняла закипающий чайник с плиты, поставила на стол остывать, сама полезла за чаем.

Впереди был трудный день.


	3. Встреча третья. Тетрадь

У Влада не было женщины уже почти три года.

Нельзя сказать, что ему это категорически не нравилось, но в то же время было неловко оставаться единственным представителем мужского пола в их компании, у кого так долго не было регулярного секса и постоянного партнера. Проститутку мужчина снять не мог - на хоть сколько-то приличную, насколько это подходит проститутке, денег не хватало, а брать первую попавшуюся сифилисную шлюху с улицы, из тех, что стоят у дороги и поджидают дальнобойщиков, не позволяла гордость.

Особых страданий и мучений отсутствие женщины не приносило. Только неловкость, а уж с этим Влад вполне мог справиться. В их компании мало кто знал толком, нравятся ему девочки или мальчики, чем он занимается в свободное от работы и посиделок время, даже где он живет, и это было только на руку.

\- Влад у нас яркий представитель общества постмодерна, - сказал однажды контрабасист Серега, будучи в тот момент достаточно накуренным, чтобы начать нести всяческую чушь. - Мы не знаем, с кем он спит, считает он себя мужчиной или женщиной, мы не знаем, где его семья и есть ли она вообще. Мы даже не знаем, какой он расы, - Влад был наполовину калмык, но, разумеется, никому об этом не говорил, а его и не спрашивали. - Он свободен от половой и расовой принадлежности. Влад у нас - первый пост-человек. Сечете фишку?

С Серегой спорить не стали, только покрутили пальцем у виска. В самом деле, какой из Влада, закрытого и на вид совершенно заурядного - постчеловек? Пускай Серега и считался умным - он даже закончил МГУ, факультет философии, достижение, которое заставляло многих почтительно склонять головы, - под кайфом он становился совершенно невыносим.

Последнюю девушку Влада звали Лерой. Ее нельзя было назвать красавицей, но в то же время в ней, слегка мужеподобной, коротко стриженой, вечно в тяжелых ботинках, было определенное обаяние.

Они встречались около месяца, а после она бросила его и стала лесбиянкой. Когда спустя год они встретились вновь, по чистой случайности, и Влад осторожно предположил, что Лера стала лесбиянкой из-за него, девушка раздраженно фыркнула и заявила, что лесбиянкой она была всегда, просто решила научить его, такого нерасторопного и придурочного, как правильно ухаживать за девушкой.

\- Тебе стоит меньше думать, что весь мир крутится вокруг твоего члена, - заявила Лера на прощание. - Вибратор я и сама могу купить, он хотя бы не истерит и делает то, что ему положено.

Больше они не виделись. Влад был этому только рад.

Когда на пороге их “репетиционной базы”, или же, попросту говоря, квартиры клавишника - единственного из всей их компании, у кого была своя квартира, появилась незнакомая девушка в сопровождении Сереги, Влад в первый момент подумал, что их контрабасист нарушил первое и главное правило их группы и привел свою девушку, но быстро успокоился, вспомнив об одном немаловажном обстоятельстве: у Сереги уже был бойфренд. 

\- Ну, ребят, - контрабасист усмехнулся. - Прошу любить и жаловать, у нас пополнение.

\- Босс решил, что у нас тут гейская тусовка, и решил это исправить? - хохотнул клавишник, но тут же посерьезнел, поймав на себе суровый взгляд незнакомки.

\- Земфира у нас певица, - Серега дружески хлопнул женщину по плечу. - Босс сказал, ему нравится, так что теперь она с нами.

\- Супер, - буркнул тогда Влад, думая, что эта Земфира продержится в их группе самое большое неделю и исчезнет, как исчезали, не прижившись в мужской компании, другие певицы - амбициозные, заносчивые, для которых пение в ресторане было лишь перевалочным пунктом на пути к славе.

Но время шло, а женщина прочно держала позиции. Работа была для нее слишком важна, чтобы относиться к ней как к недолгому этапу ее жизни. И Влад с удивлением начал отмечать, что Земфира, в общем-то, симпатична ему. Возможно, не как женщина, но точно как человек.

Отчего-то Владу хотелось быть с ней рядом. Земфира, какой бы странной, закрытой и резкой она ни была, притягивала внимание мужчины. Скорее всего, это происходило совершенно случайно, не по ее воле, Земфира явно не была намерена крутить с кем-либо романы, держалась на репетициях особняком, при этом позволяя себе отпускать едкие замечания в адрес музыкантов, и кое-кого это раздражало.

Земфира никогда не звала его к себе домой до того самого утра, что они вдвоем провели на крыше. И то ее квартиры Влад так и не увидел. Порой ему казалось, что у женщины вовсе нет дома, но мужчина тут же отбрасывал эту мысль. Земфира не выглядела как человек, живущий на улице и ночующий у знакомых. Слишком уж опрятно и аккуратно она выглядела, хотя даже несмотря на все это было видно: живет женщина от зарплаты до зарплаты.

 

***

После скудного завтрака Земфира отправилась в магазин. В кармане куртки она крепко сжимала три мятые пятисотрублевые бумажки - максимум, который она могла потратить на еду.

В супермаркете, взяв тележку, она направилась прямиком к стеллажам с продуктами. Взяла два пакета молока, сыр, масло, долго думала, купить ли сметану, но после решила, что вполне сможет обойтись без этого. Нужно было сэкономить хоть немного денег на случай, если ситуация сложится не в ее пользу. По той же причина Земфира взяла сразу три пачки дешевых макарон и пельмени, чтобы в голодное время была хоть такая, но еда.

В итоге женщина набрала два пакета продуктов, настолько дешевых, насколько только можно было. Она отлично знала, что, при необходимости, сможет всю неделю питаться одними котлетами, но никто не мог угадать, где она окажется спустя эту неделю, а повторять опыт трехнедельной давности не хотелось.

Добравшись до дома, Земфира разложила покупки по местам, несколько секунд постояла, думая, что же ей теперь делать, и направилась к старенькому потрепанному дисковому телефону. Некоторое время она крутила трубку в руках, нервно наматывая провод на палец, думая, стоит ли ей совершать этот дорогой, но важный звонок.

В итоге Земфира так и не решилась. Положив трубку на рычаг, она глубоко вдохнула, зажмурилась, и в этот момент тишину в квартире нарушила трель звонка.

Порывисто схватив трубку и прижав ее к уху, женщина прошептала:

\- Кто это?

\- Хуй в пальто! - гаркнули в динамик, и Земфира с облегчением узнала голос клавишника. - Зем, давай, подваливай сюда.

\- За каким хреном?

\- Программу прогоним, вот за каким. Нам дали сегодня выступить лишний раз.

\- Я так понимаю, без доплаты?

\- Вообще-то, с нифиговой такой доплатой, так-то. Так что быстро ноги в руки и сюда, если хочешь хорошо заработать.

Заработать Земфира хотела. Деньги в ее ситуации точно не были лишними. Потому она тут же согласилась, швырнула трубку на рычаг, не дожидаясь ответа, и направилась прямиком к клавишнику.

***

Вечером Рената направилась в уже знакомый ресторан, заняла место в дальнем углу, такое, чтобы ей было видно сцену, а вот музыканты не могли ее заметить. В сумке у женщины лежала толстая тетрадь в коленкоровой обложке и несколько ручек. Этот вечер - Литвинова была твердо в этом убеждена - должен был пройти максимально плодотворно.

Если уж они с Земфирой не могут встречаться на равных, то можно было устраивать вот такие тайные свидания.

Раскрыв тетрадь на первой странице, Литвинова задумчиво уставилась на чистый лист. Заказала бутылку шампанского. Метнула внимательный взгляд на пока что пустующую сцену. В голове прокручивались обрывки фраз, наброски для сюжета, из которых позднее должно было сложиться нечто цельное. Рената позволяла мыслям крутиться в голове, не цепляясь сознанием ни за одну из них. Пазл должен был сложиться сам собой.

К тому моменту, как на сцене появился техник, Литвинова точно знала, о чем будет писать. Взяв ручку, она вывела посередине листа всего одно слово: “Богиня”.

Дальше время летело с невероятной скоростью. Рената писала сценарий сразу начисто, не переделывая и не исправляя ни слова. Порой она застывала на пару секунд, задумчиво смотря в сторону сцены, где стояла Земфира с музыкантами, и вновь склонялась над тетрадью, стараясь успеть за скользящими вперед мыслями.

В тот момент, когда музыканты закончили играть, Рената отложила ручку, проводила взглядом Земфиру, улыбаясь про себя. Сценарий был только начат, до завершения было еще далеко, но женщина уже точно знала, кто должен будет исполнить заглавную песню фильма. В том, что деньги на съемку фильма найдутся, она не сомневалась - женщина сама неплохо зарабатывала, а Леонид вполне мог добавить необходимую сумму, если его об этом попросить.

Но пока что существовала лишь наполовину исписанная тетрадь в коленкоровой обложке и идеи.

Вернулась домой Рената далеко за полночь. Ульяна уже спала в тот момент, когда входная дверь тихонько отворилась, и Литвинова проскользнула в прихожую, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить остальных обитателей квартиры. Она слишком боялась расспросов Леонида - мужчина порой становился даже слишком подозрительным, и вполне мог устроить допрос с пристрастием по поводу того, почему Литвинова гуляет где-то до поздней ночи.

На цыпочках пройдя на кухню, Рената включила свет, села за стол и достала из сумки тетрадь. Заснуть в эту ночь она точно не смогла бы, и женщина это знала, так что стоило провести время с пользой.

***

Земфира повалилась на диван, закинула на него ноги, даже не думая разуваться, и устало закрыла глаза. Ребята из группы решили устроить праздник по поводу неожиданно высоких гонораров за это выступление, и местом встречи была выбрана квартира клавишника.

Не сказать, что Земфире хотелось принимать активное участие в этой попойке, но выпить бутылочку пива и прикончить пару самокруток она была не против. И, в конце концов, не сидеть же ей одной дома в этот вечер? Если вообще можно было назвать это место домом. Одна женщина врядли сумела бы сдержаться и не сделать этот звонок, который вполне мог изменить всё.

Деньги были надежно спрятаны в карман куртки. Вряд ли до них кто-нибудь доберется в попытке наскрести мелочь на очередную бутылку пива. А если и доберется… Земфира знала, что делать в такой ситуации, и разговор будет коротким.

\- В ботинках на чистый диван! - всплеснул руками клавишник. - Совсем оборзела!

\- Не трогай ее, - тихо произнес Влад. - Не надо. Дай отдохнуть.

\- Да пусть обувь снимет хотя бы, а то разлеглась тут, совсем уже.

Земфира в ответ молча показала клавишнику средний палец, и на этом разговор был окончен. Еще немного повозмущавшись, клавишник немного успокоился. К этому времени подоспел из ближайшего супермаркета Серега с несколькими пакетами, полными разнообразного алкоголя, и спор забылся.

Пока мужчины целенаправленно напивались, Земфира сидела в дальнем углу, неспешно попивая пиво прямо из бутылки и отрешенно наблюдая за творящейся в квартире вакханалией. Ей было безумно скучно, хотелось размяться, заняться чем-нибудь помимо пьянства.

Влад появился рядом совершенно незаметно, почти трезвый, сел возле женщины и коснулся ее запястья.

\- Давно хотел спросить, - тихо сказал он. - У тебя кольцо на большом пальце…

\- И? - буркнула Земфира.

\- Это что-то значит или ты просто так носишь?

Женщина усмехнулась.

\- Это значит ровно то, что значит. Вот и всё.

\- Нет, погоди, я хочу знать.

\- Хочешь знать, почему я ношу кольцо?

\- Ну.

\- А сам догадаешься?

\- Ты можешь сказать прямо, лесбиянка ты или нет?

Земфира выразительно взглянула на мужчину, тут же посерьезнела.

\- А если я скажу “нет” вместо “да”, это что-то изменит?

\- Я тебя не очень понял сейчас.

\- Что ты хочешь услышать от меня? Нет или да?

\- Ну, моя последняя девушка оказалась лесбиянкой… не хочу повторения этой истории.

\- Тогда со мной тебе точно не стоит связываться.

\- Понял, - разочарованно вздохнул Влад.


	4. Встреча четвертая. Вкус соли на губах

\- Где ты вчера была?

Именно с этого вопроса началось утро Ренаты. Женщина не сразу сообразила, к чему относится данная реплика, и несколько секунд молча хлопала глазами, пытаясь понять, что к чему.

\- В том ресторане, - наконец ответила она.

\- Так долго?

\- Мне понравилась группа. Они вчера выступали, поэтому я пошла послушать. Сегодня они тоже выступают.

\- И ты снова идешь? - Леонид недовольно нахмурился скрестил руки на груди. - Тебе не кажется, что…

\- Мне они нравятся, - холодно произнесла Рената. - Поэтому я хожу их слушать. Что дальше?

\- Ты слишком мало времени проводишь с дочерью.

\- Я не домохозяйка, Лёня, - угрожающе низким голосом произнесла Литвинова. - Никогда не была домохозяйкой и не собираюсь ей становиться.

\- А Улька растет Маугли тем временем.

\- А я что, должна была на три года засесть в декрет? - женщина нервно взмахнула руками. - Расплыться, как вот эти вот клуши, отдать жизнь ребенку и не видеть ничего вокруг себя и Ули? Это деградация, это себя саму возненавидеть и опуститься ниже уровня плинтуса. Я не хочу так жить.

\- То есть, ты готова бросить дочь ради своих хотелок?

Рената раздраженно закатила глаза и отвернулась. Она ненавидела, когда Леонид начинал давить на ее материнские чувства. Порой ей даже казалось, что ее муж недоволен тем, что Литвинова настолько своенравна и эмансипирована, что она способна прожить без него и его поддержки, в том числе финансовой. Добровскому скорее подошла бы другая: покорная, не смеющая шагу ступить без его ведома, готовая нянчить его детей, пока “добытчик” лежит на диване и иногда отвечает на важные звонки, изредка уезжая на конференции. Иными словами, полностью зависимая от мужчины. Рената такой не была.

\- Не боишься, что я разведусь? - хмыкнула Литвинова. - Если дальше будешь такое говорить, я разведусь.

\- В таком случае дочь ты больше не увидишь, - парировал Леонид.

\- Ты всегда так говоришь. Уже не верю.

\- Что ж ты за мать такая, что тебе плевать на собственного ребенка?

Тут Рената не выдержала.

\- Мне не плевать! - голос сорвался на крик. - А вот тебе, по-моему, все равно, что происходит в ее и в моей жизни. Так что еще хоть раз ты попробуешь на меня давить - и я соберу вещи, заберу Улю и уйду! Понял меня?

\- Истеричка, - пробормотал Леонид.

\- Может быть. Ты меня понял?

Рената с трудом уже сдерживала желание схватить мужа за воротник дорогой рубашки, ударить по лицу - не дать пощечину, а ударить как следует, сбить костяшки в кровь об это мерзкое жирное тело, - чтобы Добровский понял наконец, что не стоит обижать женщин, особенно если женщина - его жена.

\- Да понял, понял, - пробурчал Леонид. - Все, кончили. У меня дела.

\- Отлично, убирайся отсюда, - проворчала Рената, отступая. - И до вечера чтобы я тебя тут не видела.

\- Взаимно, - процедил сквозь зубы Добровский.

Стоило мужчине уйти собираться, как Литвинова поспешила в комнату к дочери, осторожно зашла внутрь. Ульяна сидела за столом - невысоким, специально под ее рост - и что-то увлеченно рисовала. Она не обратила внимания на то, как мать зашла к ней и неслышно опустилась на колени рядом. В реальность девочку вернул тихий вопрос:

\- Что ты рисуешь?

\- Нашу дачу, - просто ответила девочка.

\- Можно посмотреть?

Ульяна послушно отложила мелок и показала Ренате свой рисунок. Литвинова горько улыбнулась, задумчиво смотря на по-детски, неровно и криво нарисованный дом, на простенькие деревья рядом. Коттедж, который Ульяна называла дачей, Рената терпеть не могла, а вот ее дочь обожала. И от этого отчего-то болезненно сжималось сердце.

***

Пересекаться с мужем в ближайшее время Рената была не намерена, и потому вечером, препоручив Ульяну няне, отправилась в уже знакомый ресторан с тетрадью в сумке. Раз уж у нее была возможность написать сценарий относительно спокойно, без давления Леонида, то почему бы и не прибегнуть к этой возможности?

Вот только все пошло наперекосяк именно в тот момент, когда автомобиль Ренаты остановился рядом с рестораном, и Литвинова собиралась уже выходить из салона. Откуда-то из переулка выскочила растрепанная девушка (точнее, женщина) в разорванной куртке, кинулась к машине, начала барабанить в стекла, что-то крича - слов Рената разобрать не смогла.

\- Мне разобраться? - спокойно спросил водитель, уже готовый отогнать странную женщину от машины.

Рената несколько долгих секунд всматривалась в лицо женщины, вздрогнула, осознав, что это - ее старая знакомая, та самая девушка, которую она приютила почти месяц назад.

\- Нет, - пробормотала она. - Открой дверь, пусть садится.

Земфира уже отступила от машины на несколько шагов, оглядываясь и пытаясь понять, что же ей делать, куда бежать, когда дверь распахнулась, и смутно знакомая женщина крикнула:

\- Залезайте!

Повторять не пришлось. Земфира запрыгнула в машину, захлопнула дверь, и в ту же секунду из переулка показалась группа мужчин, явно агрессивно настроенных. Водитель невозмутимо завел мотор и вырулил с парковочного места, точно ничего не случилось.

Земфира мелко дрожала, и Рената чувствовала это. Что ей теперь делать, она не знала. Не везти же теперь Земфиру к себе? Еще и неизвестно, что произошло, от кого она пыталась спастись. Вдруг это серьезная угроза?

\- Вадим, отвезите нас к “Ванили”, - наконец сказала Рената после долгого молчания.

Земфира вздрогнула при звуке ее голоса: уж его-то она могла узнать в любой ситуации. Давняя спасительница пришла на помощь уже во второй раз за последние три недели, и в этом было что-то странное. Удивительным образом они оказывались в одно время в одном месте, и это было похоже на… судьбу?

\- Я Вас помню, - пробормотала женщина.

Рената удивленно взглянула на нее.

\- Да? - прошептала она.

\- Вы меня спасли. Недели три назад. Теперь снова спасаете.

\- Простое совпадение.

\- Может быть, - Земфира задумчиво пожала плечами. - Честно говоря, это странно. Ну, в том смысле, что Вы появляетесь из ниоткуда именно в тот момент, когда мне нужна помощь, и спасаете. Тогда не дали замерзнуть, поделились деньгами…

\- Это пустяки.

\- Теперь спасли от этих уродов...

\- Что у Вас произошло там?

Женщина тряхнула головой.

\- Пиздец, - емко ответила она.

\- А можно немного подробнее?

Земфира обхватила себя за плечи и уставилась в пол.

\- Нет, - отрезала она.

Рената устало покачала головой, но настаивать не стала. Она понимала, что бывают такие ситуации, о которых не хочется говорить вслух. Этот случай был как раз из таких, и не стоило, наверное, терзать женщину расспросами.

Когда машина остановилась у ресторана “Ваниль”, Литвинова мягко коснулась колена женщины.

\- Надо выходить, - тихо сказала она. - Сможете?

Земфира отрывисто кивнула. Рената облегченно улыбнулась и вышла из автомобиля.

\- Спасибо, Леш, - сказала она водителю, наклонившись к машине. - Дальше мы сами.

\- Домой на такси поедете? - спросил Леша, явно не удивленный этим.

\- Да. Езжайте домой, я тут разберусь.

Литаинова оглянулась на Земфиру, нервно переминавшуюся с ноги на ногу, едва слышно вздохнула, выпрямляясь, и произнесла не терпящим возражений тоном:

\- Идемте со мной.

\- Не надо, - запротестовала женщина. - Я не…

\- Вам нужно выпить кофе и успокоиться. Или предпочитаете покрепче?

\- Слушайте, - Земфира раздраженно вздохнула. - Я не собираюсь навязываться. Вы и так много сделали. Дальше я сама.

\- Я хочу помочь. Пожалуйста, дайте мне это сделать.

\- Кто сказал, что теперь мне нужна помощь.

\- Предлагаю обсудить это внутри.

Рената кивком указала на дверь, взяла упирающуюся Земфиру за руку и повела за собой внутрь ресторана.

Земфира нервно ежилась и ерошила волосы, напряженно осматриваясь. Ей непривычен был вид дорогого ресторана, да и выглядела она недостаточно прилично для такого заведения. Официанты посматривали на нее с недоверием, хотя при виде Литвиновой тут же придавали лицам приторно-благоговейное выражение.

Сев за столик и взяв из рук официанта меню, Рената взглянула на смущенную и немного растерянную Земфиру.

\- Не переживайте, - сказала она. - Я за все заплачу.

\- Неприятное место, - пробормотала женщина. - Мне не нравится.

\- Уж какое есть. Кофе, чай, покрепче?

\- Тут виски дают? - Земфира бросила недоверчивый взгляд на меню.

\- Наверное. Не интересовалась.

\- Вот мне тогда виски. Двойной.

Рената скептически взглянула на женщину но промолчала. Стоило ей отложить меню в сторону, как к их столику подскочил молодой официант.

\- Глинтвейн для меня и двойной виски для девушки, - произнесла Литвинова, не глядя на мужчину.

\- Глинтвейн на красном или на белом вине?

\- Красное. И побыстрее, будьте добры.

Официант кивнул и тут же испарился. Земфира проводила его внимательным взглядом и усмехнулась.

\- Какие они тут, - пробормотала она. - Елозят как могут.

\- Уж точно не ваши забегаловки, - Рената хитро улыбнулась.

\- Я ем дома, - парировала Земфира.

\- И на что хватает Вашей зарплаты?

\- Невежливый вопрос. Отвечать не буду.

\- Тогда начну повежливее. Что произошло? От кого Вы убегали?

\- От уродов.

\- Это я поняла. Что эти уроды Вам сделали?

\- Ничего хорошего, будьте уверены, - Земфира уставилась на свои пальцы, сцепленные в замок. - Тут все уроды.

\- Вы о ком сейчас?

Земфира тряхнула головой.

\- Обо всех. Хозяин просто последняя мразь. Музыканты отвратительны. Ухо болит дико, - женщина запнулась. - Я не мешаю сейчас своим нытьем?

\- Вовсе нет. Продолжайте. Что у Вас с ухом?

\- Старая болячка. Раньше можно было терпеть, а сегодня совсем пиздец. Ничего делать не могу. Даже думать больно, - певица вздохнула. - Хозяину сказала, он наорал. Говорит, что либо я выступаю сегодня, наплевав на все, либо могу больше не появляться. Судя по тому, что меня сейчас на сцене нет, - женщина нервно хохотнула, - придется мне искать новую работу.

\- Может, лучше заняться ухом?

\- Нет денег. Так-то я бы давно сходила к врачу, сделала операцию. И вот только не надо предлагать мне все оплатить!

\- Вас не волнует Ваше же здоровье?

\- Волнует, но…

\- Тогда я оплачу.

Земфира резко поднялась, заставив Ренату вздрогнуть.

\- Не. Надо. Мне. Ничего. Оплачивать, - жестко произнесла она. - Я не возьму эти деньги, понятно? Можете даже не пытаться уговаривать.

\- А если это будет плата за работу?

Первым порывом Земфиры было уйти, но что-то остановило ее. Поразмыслив немного, женщина села обратно, сделала глоток из своего стакана, поморщилась и сказала:

\- Говорите.


	5. Встреча пятая. Лекарство от грусти

\- Я пишу сценарий, - произнесла Литвинова, в очередной раз за вечер окидывая внимательным взглядом хрупкую женскую фигурку. - Буду снимать фильм. К фильму нужна музыка.

\- Я уже давно не композитор, - вздохнула Земфира, - так что Вы ошиблись адресом.

\- Но вместе с тем Вы поете. У вас действительно очень хороший голос. Не хотите попробовать записать песню к фильму?

Певица задумалась, взъерошила волосы на затылке, уставившись в поверхность стола, размышляя, стоит ли ей ввязываться в такую авантюру и чем это может закончиться. Рисков было слишком много, так что женщина серьезно сомневалась, стоит ли ей браться за такую работу.

\- Скажите, - сказала она наконец, поднимая глаза на Литвинову, - сценарий закончен?

Рената в ответ отрицательно покачала головой. Земфира нервно усмехнулась.

\- Тогда зачем Вы предлагаете мне работать над проектом, который еще даже толком не начат. У Вас нет сценария, вообще ничего толком нет, так? Слишком рано решать вопросы с музыкой, не находите?

\- Я хочу быть уверена, что Вы не сорветесь.

\- А я хочу быть уверена, что меня не наебут. Мне уже одна мразь не оформила договор, и я батрачила за гроши в две смены, а пожаловаться никому не могла. Так что не верю.

\- Вам показать начатый сценарий?

\- Если только это действительно сценарий, а не краткий пересказ сюжета.

Рената с улыбкой покачала головой, доставая из сумки исписанную тетрадь. Она прекрасно понимала недоверие Земфиры: мало кто будет готов с легкостью пойти навстречу практически незнакомому человеку особенно обжегшись раньше на недобросовестном работодателе. И все же подобное недоверие немного обижало Литвинову. Так или иначе она была достаточно честна, говоря о своем пока что не снятом фильме, и в любой момент была готова оформить любой контракт.

Земфира взяла тетрадь, с легким подозрением повертела ее в руках, открыла на первой странице. Губы ее скривились в легкой усмешке.

\- Ну и название, - пробормотала она.

\- Меня устраивает, - ответила Литвинова жестче, чем хотелось.

\- Все, молчу, - усмехнулась женщина.

Устроившись поудобнее, она принялась читать сценарий, сосредоточенно хмурясь и порой бормоча что-то про себя, едва слышно, так что Рената не могла ничего разобрать.

Литвинова напряженно следила за женщиной, неожиданно поймав себя на мысли, что безумно волнуется, боясь услышать в конце концов негативный отзыв о ее произведении. За время обучения на сценарном факультете она привыкла к тому, что преподаватели перечеркивали листы с отпечатанными на машинке бессонными ночами сценариями и говорили переписывать заново, так что критики Рената точно не боялась - и не такое выслушивала, будучи студенткой. Если, конечно, не считать критики от Земфиры. А уж в том, что женщина вполне могла сказать что-то, напрочь отбивающее желание продолжать работать, Литвинова отчего-то не сомневалась.

Наконец была перевернута последняя страница, и Земфира захлопнула тетрадь. Некоторое время она сидела молча, обдумывая прочитанное и думая, что ей сказать по этому поводу.

\- Мне понравилось, - наконец произнесла женщина, возвращая сценарий Ренате.

Литвинова в первый момент оторопела. Она ожидала чего угодно, но только не такого емкого и простого отзыва.

\- Серьезно понравилось? - переспросила женщина.

\- Да. Нихрена не понятно, но интересно.

Рената с облегчением улыбнулась.

\- Так Вы готовы работать? - спросила она.

\- Нет.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что за то время, пока Вы допишете вот это вот и начнете работать на съемке, я успею десять раз сдохнуть.

\- Почему Вы так уверены в этом?

Земфира задумчиво покачала головой, прикусила губу.

\- В моем нынешнем положении вариантов не так уж много. Жилье хреновое, денег почти нет, теперь вот работу потеряла почти наверняка. Думаете, меня куда-нибудь возьмут?

\- Я могу попробовать устроить Вас в фирму, у меня есть знакомые…

\- Кем? Разносчицей кофе и бумажек? Девочкой на побегушках?

\- По крайней мере, у Вас будет работа. Понимаю, это не слишком высокая должность, но…

\- Я понимаю, о чем речь. Не думайте, что я настолько тупа.

\- Тогда почему Вы отказываетесь?

\- Вам честно сказать?

\- Давайте честно.

Женщина усмехнулась.

\- Смотрите. Давайте предположим, что все сложится именно так, как Вы думаете. Я перебьюсь на временной работе в офисе, Вы допишете сценарий, приступите к съемке. Найдете композитора, композитор напишет музыку. Потом мне придется бросить работу, чтобы записать песню. Дальше я получу гонорар. И что потом? Куда мне идти дальше?

\- Ну, всегда есть вероятность, что Вас заметят.

Земфира низко склонилась над столом, вперив взгляд в лицо Литвиновой.

\- Рената, - произнесла она. - я полжизни пропела по переходам и ресторанам, еще несколько лет искала продюсера, и никто - повторяю, никто - меня не заметил. Если Вы думаете, что я невинная наивная девочка, Вы ошибаетесь. Так что…

\- Я не считаю Вас невинной наивной девочкой. Считала бы - не стала даже связываться.

\- Зато такую легче наебать.

\- Не имею малейшего желания кого-то наебать, как Вы выразились, - жестко ответила Литвинова. - Не имею такой привычки. Я хочу с Вами договориться.

\- Да я понимаю, не надо тут. Но вы сами понимаете, я не могу довериться человеку, которого вижу второй раз в жизни. Даже если Вы меня уже несколько раз спасали.

\- Тогда давайте я спасу Вас в третий раз.

\- Думаете, справитесь - вечно вытаскивать идиотку из перманентного пиздеца?

\- Я хочу попробовать. Хотя бы попробовать. Вы дадите мне этот шанс?

Земфира отвела взгляд, устало выдохнув:

\- Не понимаю, что Вы только нашли во мне…

\- Я считаю, что Вы талантливы. Безумно талантливы. Можно даже сказать, что Вы гений.

\- Не льстите мне. Не куплюсь.

\- Я и не пытаюсь льстить. Я хочу помочь.

Рената коснулась запястья женщины, та вздрогнула, хотела было отдернуть руку, но быстро успокоилась, хотя кончики пальцев все еще нервно подрагивали. Недоверие по-прежнему чувствовалось, и Литвинову это безумно расстраивало. Она чувствовала, что сейчас не может пробить стену отстраненности и недоверия, которой окружила себя Земфира, и от этого становилось немного неловко, точно женщина пыталась попасть в комнату, куда заходить было категорически запрещено.

\- Верю. Но обузой становиться не хочу.

\- Почему Вы думаете, что станете обузой?

\- А Вы сами подумайте. Вы - жена богатого человека, у Вас есть все, что Вы только захотите. Я - оборванка с улицы, у которой из своего только гитара и немного шмотья. А Вы теперь готовы мне помочь, устроить на работу, дать шанс как-то себя реализовать… я ничего не могу дать взамен. Это несправедливые отношения. Так что нет. Мне не нужна помощь.

Рената разочарованно вздохнула. Земфира была слишком уж упряма, хотя любой другой на ее месте уже давно принял бы любую помощь. Сложно было понять, простое упрямство это или же откровенная глупость. Литвинова очень надеялась, что все же верен первый вариант - уж на дуру женщина была похожа меньше всего.

Земфира поднялась со стула, отрывисто кивнула головой.

\- Спасибо, - тихо произнесла она. - Я теперь пойду. Поеду на метро.

Рената печально кивнула в ответ.

Торопливо выйдя из ресторана, Земфира перешла через дорогу, миновала вход в метро и завернула за угол, где стоял таксофон. Оглянувшись, женщина сняла трубку, задумчиво посмотрела на нее, думая, стоит ли звонить нужному человеку, уже приготовилась набрать номер, когда ее окликнули:

\- Земфира?

Земфира крепко зажмурилась. Этого человека она сейчас меньше всего хотела видеть. Но не притворяться же, что они совершенно не знакомы?

Медленно повесив трубку на рычаг, женщина обреченно обернулась и выдохнула:

\- Привет, Сонь.

***

Софья по-хозяйски расположилась на полу, колдуя над проигрывателем. Земфира нервно курила на открытом балконе, то и дело оглядываясь на незваную гостью, напросившуюся к ней ночевать.

С Софьей они не виделись уже несколько месяцев, с начала осени. Они разошлись после крайне серьезной ссоры, каждая двинулась своей дорогой, и ни одна из них не могла предположить, что они пересекутся вновь, особенно при таких обстоятельствах.

\- Зема, иди сюда! - крикнула Софья, отрываясь от возни с проигрывателем.

\- Я не Зема, - буркнула женщина, возвращаясь в теплую комнату.

\- Но отзываешься же.

\- Ты чего хочешь?

Женщина усмехнулась, убирая с лица длинные светлые волосы.

\- Я тебе сейчас кино покажу, - произнесла она. - Принеси сумку.

\- Сама принеси.

\- Ты стоишь, а я сижу.

\- Тогда оторви задницу от пола и иди за своей сумкой сама.

\- Ой, уговорила.

Софья поднялась на ноги, побрела в сторону прихожей, вернулась с какой-то кассетой и чем-то, завернутым в непрозрачный пакет. Поставив кассету перематываться, женщина протянула Земфире пакет.

\- Это еще что за херь? - буркнула женщина.

\- Это самая лучшая кислота в мире, вот что это, - усмехнулась Софья.

\- Я не буду.

\- Бросила, что ли?

\- И не начинала.

\- А кто это у нас травку курил так, что вся квартира потом этим воняла?

\- Кислоту я в жизни в рот не брала и брать не собираюсь.

\- Это зашибенная кислота, выносит с первой минуты.

\- Точно не буду.

\- Ну, как хочешь. Кино хоть посмотришь со мной?

\- Смотря что за фильм.

\- “Стена”. Ну как, хочешь? Тебе понравится.

Земфира устало вздохнула. Софья явно не собиралась уходить домой в ближайшее время, и лучше было просто дать ей уснуть, будучи под кайфом, а утром потихоньку выпроводить из квартиры.

\- Ладно, - пробормотала женщина. - Но завтра чтобы ноги твоей здесь не было.


	6. Встреча шестая. Порознь

Земфира терпеть не могла Софью, и тому было множество причин. Во-первых, женщина была слишком настойчива, порой требуя от Рамазановой практически невозможного, того, что мало кто мог дать в принципе, а уж Земфира - в особенности, с ее-то положением и сложной финансовой ситуацией. Во-вторых, Софья умела и любила давить на жалость. В-третьих, она была ярой поклонницей кислоты.

ЛСД женщина могла поглощать в любых дозах, в любое время, даже не в самое подходящее для употребления наркотиков. Когда они жили вместе, уже под конец их отношений, Земфира боялась однажды утром обнаружить Софью умершей от передозировки - а такое вполне могло с ней случиться.

Кислоту сама Земфира не любила, считая, что ей-то вполне хватит и более безобидной “травки”, а когда денег стало не хватать, пришлось забросить и марихуану. Порой становилось тоскливо и пусто на душе, но женщина привыкла с этим справляться, и потому приступы тоски переживала относительно легко.

И вот теперь, после давнего расставания, Софья вновь лежала на продавленном диване, одновременно служившем кроватью, и, как она сама выражалась, “ловила глюки”. Земфира на всякий случай спрятала все острые предметы в доме, заперла дверь на балкон и закрылась на кухне. Не хватало еще нарваться на озверевшую Софью - она порой становилась крайне агрессивной и вполне могла кого-нибудь ранить или же полоснуть ножом себе же по руке, будучи под действием наркотиков.

Так, сидя на кухне у холодильника, женщина думала о том, что, наверное, зря она отказалась от предложения Ренаты. По крайней мере, согласись она, можно было бы напроситься ночевать где-нибудь в студии и не терпеть вынужденное соседство с Софьей.

Женщина в соседней комнате что-то пробормотала, потом раздался грохот - Софья свалилась с дивана, но “ловить глюки” не прекратила. По опыту Земфира знала - кончится это только к утру.

\- Зема, - слабо позвала Софья. - Зема, мне плохо.

Земфира не сдвинулась с места, догадываясь, во что это выльется. Софья позвала ее еще раз и утихла. Рамазанова облегченно выдохнула: в ближайшее время незваная гостья вряд ли смогла бы ее побеспокоить.

Убедившись, что в соседнем помещении все стихло, Земфира на цыпочках выскользнула в коридор, быстро и практически бесшумно обулась, набросила куртку поверх тянутой мешковатой футболки и выскочила из квартиры, пока Софья не очнулась. Женщине было слишком страшно находиться в одной квартире с человеком, который был под действием галлюциногенов: свежа еще была память о том, как Софья порой хваталась за нож и начинала угрожать или пыталась выйти из дома через окно. Еще один подобный инцидент Земфира не была готова пережить.

Идти было особо некуда, и потому, оказавшись на улице, женщина уселась на скамейку у подъезда, нахохлилась, разом став похожа на взъерошенного воробья, и закурила. Ночь обещала быть бессонной и холодной.

Земфире казалось, что сейчас - самое время для звонка. Вернуться обратно в квартиру, собрать вещи, пока Софья не очнулась, позвонить и наконец-то закончить все эти мытарства. По крайней мере, была вероятность того, что после этого звонка она окажется в относительной безопасности.

С другой стороны, столь неожиданное возвращение Софьи в ее жизнь именно в тот момент, когда женщина собиралась позвонить нужному человеку, могло что-то значить. Или же это было простым оправданием ее страха?

Докурив, Земфира поднялась со скамейки, швырнула окурок в урну и неторопливо зашагала прочь из двора. Здесь ей больше было нечего делать.

***

Дверь ей открыл сонный Влад, удивленно воззрился на неожиданную ночную посетительницу.

\- Мне только переночевать, - произнесла Земфира вместо приветствия, разом отсекая вопросы. - Пустишь?

\- Ну, проходи, - пробормотал Влад, пропуская женщину в квартиру.

Земфира быстро разулась, повесила куртку на вешалку в прихожей, коротко спросила:

\- Где тут у тебя диван?

\- Диван занят, - был ответ. - В кресле нормально будет?

\- Да хоть на табуретке, мне все равно.

\- Ну ладно, - растерянно пробормотал Влад. - Ты чего пришла хоть?

\- У меня дома наркоманка, - сухо ответила Земфира. - Довольно агрессивная, когда закинется кислотой. А мне жить хочется.

\- Ну, ладно, - мужчина едва заметно улыбнулся. - Тогда оставайся, конечно.

Земфира с подозрением сощурилась.

\- А так бы не пустил? - поинтересовалась она.

\- Ну, ты вроде трезвая, не накуренная…

\- То есть, все зависит от моего состояния?

\- Слушай, ну вот будто я готов пустить домой вусмерть пьяную… Знаешь, сколько я в месяц отстегиваю за эту квартиру?

\- С протекающим краном и тараканами? - язвительно поинтересовалась женщина. - Я бы столько не дала.

\- Не думал, что ты боишься тараканов.

\- Не боюсь. Но как-то неприятно, согласись. Вот представь: ты обедаешь себе спокойно, и тут тебе в суп шлепается жирный такой таракан…

\- Моя квартира и мои тараканы. Не нравится - на выход.

\- Да ладно, что ты сразу, - проворчала Земфира, но тему поднимать больше не стала.

Кресло, предоставленное ей Владом, было старым, жестким и неудобным, но выбора у Земфиры не было, так что жаловаться она не стала. Уж лучше было провести одну ночь так, но хотя бы в тепле, чем шляться по городу, с высокой вероятностью рискуя попасть в участок и ночевать с бомжами и алкоголиками.

Было немного страшно ночевать в одной комнате с малознакомым человеком, к тому же мужчиной. Было некоторое недоверие, женщине казалось, что Влад только притворяется спящим, а на деле готов в любой момент воспользоваться ее беззащитностью, пока Земфира спит.

Женщина так и не смогла уснуть той ночью, беспокойно ворочаясь, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, опасаясь хоть на секунду задремать. Ей было не слишком уютно.

Влад дышал размеренно и спокойно, и Земфира вслушивалась в его дыхание, надеясь, что мужчина действительно спит, а не притворяется. Кроме того, мучительно болело ухо, расслабиться было практически невозможно.

Той же ночью она зареклась ночевать в одной комнате с мужчинами.

И, заодно, решила сходить к врачу.

***

По пути домой, после неудачного разговора с Земфирой Рената думала, что и сценарий писать, возможно, не стоит. Многое делалось исключительно ради Земфиры, и ее отказ спутал все карты, что навевало не самые веселые мысли.

По пути домой Литвинова все пыталась понять, что она сделала не так, где допустила ошибку. Возможно, Земфира испугалась настойчивости? Между ними пока что не установилось необходимое доверие, не стоило рубить с плеча, предлагая женщине работу в проекте, который даже не был толком начат. Это было крайне опрометчиво.

Еще Ренату беспокоила вскользь брошенная фраза Земфиры о больном ухе. Что-то подсказывало Литвиновой, что бесследно это не пройдет, а если женщина еще и наотрез отказывается лечиться… подобное могло привести к не самым радужным последствиям.

Вот только у Ренаты не было никакой возможности воздействовать на Земфиру, убедить её заняться своим ухом и разобраться со всеми проблемами, связанными со здоровьем. А там уже можно было и приступать к съемкам.

Понимание того, что нужно делать, пришло неожиданно, подобно озарению. Литвинова наклонилась к водителю и сказала тихо:

\- Поверните, пожалуйста. Едем в другое место.

Водитель кивнул, развернулся и поехал прямиком к тому ресторану, где раньше работала Земфира.

Войдя в помещение, Литвинова обратилась к первому же официанту:

\- Мне нужен администратор. Сейчас же.

Официант тут же понял: спорить не стоит. Слишком уж решительно была настроена женщина, слишком напряжена. Казалось, что она вполне способна устроить скандал.

Администратор подошел почти сразу, произнес с легким почтением:

\- Чем могу помочь?

\- Девушка по имени Земфира, певица, она у вас работает? - спросила Литвинова.

\- Теперь уже нет, увы. Вы ее ищете?

\- Мне нужен ее номер телефона. Немедленно.


	7. Встреча седьмая. Встречи и расставания

Земфира проснулась из-за резкой и сильной боли в ухе, вскрикнула, хватаясь за голову - боль отдавалась в мозгу, не давая нормально думать. Мир расплывался перед глазами, женщина не сразу поняла, что уже наступило утро, что она находится не в своей квартире, а дома у Влада. Понимание этого пришло чуть позже, когда боль слегка отступила.

\- Зем, все в порядке? - встревоженно спросил мужской голос прямо у нее над ухом.

Земфира подняла голову, напряженно посмотрела на Влада, прошептала, стиснув зубы:

\- Я не Зема. Все нормально.

\- Да не похоже, - проворчал Влад, помогая женщине встать.

\- Ну, ухо болит. Пройдет.

\- Может, сходишь к врачу? - предложил мужчина.

Земфира обессиленно повалилась в кресло, прижимая ладонь к уху, и устало вздохнула:

\- У меня пока что нет такой возможности. Нужно снова работу искать.

\- Я могу поговорить с…

\- Не надо, - отрезала женщина. - Я сама.

\- Да я вот не уверен, что ты сама. Хочешь оглохнуть?

\- Я не оглохну, - твердо произнесла Земфира. - Мои уши - мои проблемы.

\- А я за тебя беспокоюсь, ясно? Так что давай, прекращай дурить, мы поедем в больницу.

\- Никуда я не поеду. Сегодня так точно.

\- Это с какого перепугу еще?

\- Даже не знаю, - съязвила Земфира. - Может быть, потому, что у меня дома сидит буйная наркоманка, и надо ее выгнать как можно скорее, пока она не вынесла все мои вещи ради дозы? Или это все фигня?

\- Ну, без гитары ты точно проживешь пару часов.

\- Вот гитару как раз надо спасать в первую очередь.

\- Это просто гитара, Зем. Ничего более.

\- Это не просто гитара, - жестко ответила Земфира. - Это  _ моя  _ гитара. И если  _ мою _ гитару кто-то посмеет хоть пальцем тронуть без моего разрешения, я буду этого кого-то бить. Сильно и больно.

Влад скептически хмыкнул.

\- Из-за гитары морды бить - это сильно, - пробормотал он. - Совсем маньяк ты, Зема.

\- Отлично. Давай я возьму твои ударные и начну по ним лупить со всей дури. Хочешь?

\- Ты хоть в курсе, сколько стоит моя установка?!

\- А ты в курсе, сколько стоит моя гитара? Она, между прочим, очень хорошая, так что стоит очень и очень недешево, будь уверен. Ты готов купить мне новую такую же гитару?

\- Все, - Влад устало отмахнулся. - Дело твое. Но к врачу сходить нужно.

\- Схожу, не беспокойся.

\- Когда именно?

\- Когда-нибудь.

***

Весь день Земфира провела в поиске новой работы. Идти учителем в школу не было практически никакой возможности - все места уже были заняты, нужно было ждать лета. А в том, что женщина сможет дотянуть до этого самого лета, были уже большие сомнения.

В ресторанах предлагали пройти прослушивание, обещали позвонить, но Земфира уже знала, что это на деле означает вежливый отказ. Официанткой, уборщицей или баристой работать не позволяла гордость. Продавцом-консультантом или кассиром устраиваться тоже не было особенного желания, по крайней мере, пока что.

Но в итоге острая необходимость взяла с собой. Превозмогая собственную гордость (и боль в ухе, которая становилась все нестерпимее), Земфира отправилась просить собеседования в музыкальном магазине.

Как ни странно, ее взяли почти сразу. Предложили двухнедельный испытательный срок,неплохую зарплату, и Земфира тут же согласилась, почти не раздумывая. После долгих мытарств она была готова практически на всё, а больное ухо не давало нормально думать и выбирать.

В свою квартиру женщина вернулась под вечер и почти сразу наткнулась на Софью, которая по-хозяйски расположилась на диване. Стоило Рамазановой появиться в комнате, как женщина тут же поднялась, хитро посматривая на Земфиру, улыбнулась.

\- А я тебе обед приготовила, - сказала она.

\- Спасибо, не заинтересована, - произнесла Земфира. - Я кому вчера сказала: утром чтоб тебя тут не было? Пушкину?

\- Может быть, - нагло улыбнулась Софья.

\- Вон отсюда. У тебя пять минут, потом я звоню ментам.

Софья блаженно улыбнулась.

\- Ну что ты такая злая? - спросила она, и по голосу стало ясно, что она вновь находится под воздействием наркотиков.

\- Не твое собачье дело, - буркнула Земфира. - Иди отсюда.

\- Неужели ты оставишь меня одну ночью на улице? Какая ты жестокая.

\- Я не жестокая. Ты пришла ко мне домой, решила, что ты тут можешь распоряжаться… вали сейчас же, или я звоню ментам.

В ту же самую секунду в комнате зазвонил телефон.

Земфира оттолкнула Софью, прошла в квартиру, не разуваясь, сняла трубку с рычага и произнесла:

\- Вас слушают.

\- Земфира? - произнес на другом конце знакомый голос.

Женщина застыла, прижимая трубку к здоровому уху, пытаясь подавить пульсирующую боль в висках, унять сердцебиение. Справившись с собой, она пробормотала:

\- Рената?

\- Да, - на другом конце облегченно вздохнули. - Я звонила днем, но трубку взяли не Вы…

\- А, это у меня одна знакомая загостилась. Извините.

\- Ничего страшного. Я по поводу своего предложения. Хотела сказать, что в случае, если Вы передумаете…

Земфира дальше не слушала. Ухо заболело с новой силой, женщина согнулась пополам от резкого приступа боли, часто дыша. Она уже плохо понимала, что происходит, что ей говорят.

Сквозь затуманивающую сознание боль донеслось:

\- Земфира, у Вас все хорошо? Вы меня слышите?

\- Слышу, - выдавила из себя женщина. - Извините.

\- Вы в порядке?

\- Не особо, - Земфира вымученно улыбнулась. - Но так все нормально.

\- Ухо? - участливо спросила Литвинова.

\- Ага. И еще тут эта…

Женщина оглянулась на развалившуюся на диване Софью и устало вздохнула. Проблем было слишком много.

\- Эта - это кто?

\- Да пришла тут старая знакомая. Квартиру оккупировала, жрет свою кислоту…

\- Я сейчас не очень понимаю…

\- У меня дома гребаный пиздец, - лаконично произнесла Земфира. - Так что в следующий раз Вы меня вряд ли здесь найдете.

На некоторое время воцарилась тишина. Ни одна из женщин не решалась первой положить трубку и завершить тем самым разговор.

Первой не выдержала Земфира. Постоянная невыносимая боль в ухе довела ее до того состояния, когда не понимаешь толком, что говоришь и кому. Хватаясь за тумбочку в попытке удержать равновесие, жмурясь, женщина просипела:

\- Заберите меня отсюда…

***

Через пару часов Земфира, с сумкой в руках и с гитарой за спиной, уже нервно переминалась с ноги на ногу, стоя у подъезда Литвиновой в ожидании, когда за ней спустятся.

Выйдя из подъезда, Рената всплеснула руками при виде женщины, выглядящей весьма потрепано.

\- Что стряслось? - спросила Литвинова, пропуская Земфиру внутрь здания. - У Вас такой вид…

\- Все нормально, - пробормотала Земфира. - Просто ухо болит.

\- Вам срочно нужно к врачу, - с авторитетным видом заявила Рената. - Я Вас лично запишу и провожу до больницы.

\- Да не надо, ну, - пробормотала Земфира. - Я сама разберусь.

\- Вы всегда так отказываетесь от помощи?

\- Почти всегда.

\- Немного опрометчиво, Вам не кажется?

\- Нет, - холодно отрезала Земфира.

На пороге их встретил Леонид, окинул Земфиру суровым недовольным взглядом и произнес, обращаясь к Ренате:

\- Я ее не пущу.

\- С чего бы это? - поинтересовалась Литвинова.

\- Я в своем доме эту голодранку не потерплю, понятно?

\- Леня! - Рената встревоженно оглянулась на Земфиру. - Сейчас не время для выяснения отношений.

\- То есть, ты предлагаешь мне пустить в дом не пойми кого, какую-то оборванку, чтобы она жила в моей квартире и… что? Я не готов содержать очередную игрушку, которую ты притащила с улицы.

Литвинова сурово взглянула на супруга, презрительно вскинув голову.

\- Земфира - мой гость, - произнесла она холодно и жестко. - Будь с ней вежлив.

\- Что мне, ноги ей целовать? - Леонид фыркнул. - Пусть уходит. Можешь идти вместе с ней. Скучать не буду.

Рената презрительно улыбнулась. Сейчас она готова была пойти практически на все, забыв о том, что она замужем, что она отвечает еще и за свою дочь. Оглянувшись на Земфиру, женщина тихо произнесла:

\- Иди вниз, подожди меня там. Ладно?

Рамазанова понимающе кивнула, не обратив никакого внимания на то, что они перешли на “ты”. Рената улыбнулась и переступила порог квартиры.

Стоило Литвиновой отвернуться, как Земфира тут же с ненавистью взглянула на Леонида, прошипела:

\- Баба какая-то, ей-богу.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, с кем говоришь? - зло ответил Добровский.

\- Это я понимаю прекрасно. Что дальше?

\- Уходи сейчас. Ты рушишь мой брак.

\- Хорошую вещь браком не назовут, вот что.

Леонид усмехнулся.

\- Что дальше? - поинтересовался он. - Скажете еще что-то?

\- Скажу, - Земфира метнула выразительный взгляд в сторону мужчины. - Скажу: “Ебальник завали”. Рената меня пригласила, она меня и прогонит, когда ей будет нужно.

\- Ты сама не понимаешь, во что влезла, - зло произнес Леонид. - Рената не тот человек, с которым стоит связываться.

\- Тогда почему ты еще женат на ней?

В этот момент в прихожей появилась Рената. Одной рукой она крепко сжимала ручку небольшого чемодана, второй - держала сонно потирающую глаза дочь.

\- Уленька, одевайся, - ласково произнесла она, снимая с вешалки детскую курточку. - Холодно на улице.

Леонид с Земфирой недоуменно переглянулись, на пару секунд прекратив перепалку. Первым пришел в себя Добровский, тихо спросил:

\- То есть, ты серьезно?

\- Да, - отрезала Рената. - Передай мне ключи от машины.

\- Ты что, еще и за руль сядешь?!

\- Да, сяду, - Рената помогла Ульяне надеть шапку, выпрямилась. - Уля, берем игрушки?

Девочка кивнула. Литвинова поспешно скрылась в квартире, бросив по пути:

\- Земфира, присмотри за ней.

Леонид с недовольным видом покачал головой. На Земфиру он больше не смотрел, лишь вручил ей ключи от машины и произнес, отводя взгляд:

\- Передай Ренате, что может не возвращаться.

Женщина отрывисто кивнула в ответ.

***

До коттеджа Добровского они добирались молча. Ульяна спала на заднем сидении, крепко обнимая плюшевого медведя, Земфира задумчиво смотрела в окно, пытаясь понять, что она вообще делает в этой машине, а Рената старательно вспоминала дорогу.

Пару раз они едва не заблудились, и Литвинова тихонько материлась себе под нос, изредка встревоженно оглядываясь на дочь, боясь, не услышала ли она эти ругательства. Земфира лишь болезненно жмурилась и молчала - ей сейчас было не до того. Боль в ухе застилала сознание, не давая думать, женщина почти не осознавала, где находится, а мыслить могла только в редкие моменты, когда боль отступала.

До своего нового пристанища они добрались поздно ночью. Рената с облегчением извлекла из замка ключ зажигания, откинулась на спинку сидения и зажмурилась.

\- Господи, я думала, я умру, - пробормотала она.

Земфира лишь промычала нечто нечленораздельное. Ей было совсем плохо. Литвинова сочувственно вздохнула, глядя на нее, тихо спросила:

\- Дойдешь?

Земфира вяло кивнула. Получив такой ответ, Рената вышла из машины, подхватила спящую Ульяну на руки, дождалась, когда Рамазанова выйдет и заберет из машины все вещи, включая чемодан Литвиновой, и зашагала через весь двор к дому.

Вещи, не считая гитары, были оставлены в прихожей. С инструментом Земфира не расставалась ни на секунду, пока Литвинова вела ее в гостевую спальню. Ульяну, почти не раздевая, только сняв куртку и комбинезон, уложили в детской на втором этаже.

Рената немного нервничала, на что, впрочем, Земфира не обратила внимания - она была слишком измучена, чтобы вообще думать о том, что происходит вокруг нее.

\- Ты не против лечь в мансарде? - тихо спросила Литвинова. - Тут не очень хороший вид, шкафа нет, и кровать не самая лучшая…

\- Мне все равно, - пробормотала Земфира. - Главное, чтобы было, где спать.

\- Тогда ладно, - Рената устало улыбнулась. - Располагайся. Спокойной ночи.

Выйдя из комнаты, Литвинова тихонько прикрыла за собой дверь, спустилась вниз и обессиленно опустилась на диван, закрыв лицо руками. Только сейчас к ней пришло осознание того, что она сделала. Пути назад не было почти наверняка.

\- Господи, - только и смогла выдавить из себя женщина.


	8. Встреча восьмая. Во имя чего?

Земфира проснулась от резкой боли в ухе.

Такое пробуждение уже стало для нее привычным, пускай и далеко не самым приятным из возможных. Женщина начинала ненавидеть себя и собственный организм, слишком слабый, чтобы справляться с болезнями без вмешательства врача. Если в детстве Земфира еще могла отправиться в санаторий или лечь в больницу без опасений, что она многое потеряет, то теперь, находясь в городе, который так и не стал для нее родным, в вечном поиске работы, думая лишь о том, как бы протянуть еще немного и хватит ли денег на оплату квартиры, женщина не могла позволить себе такой перерыв.

С большим трудом Земфира заставила себя сесть, тут же больно ударилась головой об оказавшийся непривычно низким потолок и вскрикнула: боль от удара отразилась в ухе очередным резким приступом. 

Женщина с трудом встала с кровати, держась за больное ухо, крепко зажмурилась. Некоторое время она так и стояла, ожидая, когда боль немного утихнет, потом окинула взглядом незнакомое помещение, пытаясь вспомнить, каким образом вообще попала сюда.

Мансарда, где она ночевала, была небольшой и скромно обставленной, но довольно уютной. Видно было, что помещение задумывалась как спальня для гостей, но ночевали здесь не так уж часто - видимо, надолго гости в этом доме не задерживались. Да и сама мансарда не была предназначена для полноценной жизни, из мебели здесь были только кровать и письменный стол. Скошенный потолок не позволял поставить здесь большой шкаф, и потому напротив кровати стояла скромная тумбочка.

Впрочем, Земфира не относилась к тем людям, кому для жизни непременно нужна дорогая мебель, картины на стенах и множество безделушек. Кровати и стола было более, чем достаточно.

Боль постепенно сошла на нет, и Земфира все же решила выйти из комнаты и отправиться исследовать дом.

Покинув комнату, она оказалась в небольшом коридоре, который вел прямиком к лестнице. Лестница, в свою очередь, вела в прихожую, откуда можно было попасть в просторную светлую гостиную и на кухню.

Спустившись вниз, Земфира услышала странный грохот, за которым последовал возглас: “Ой, Господи!”

Женщина усмехнулась, догадываясь, что происходит на кухне. Почему-то она знала, что готовка Литвиновой удается несколько хуже, чем написание сценариев. По крайней мере, судя по шуму, с завтраком возникли серьезные проблемы.

Земфира вошла на кухню, неслышно остановилась на пороге, наблюдая за тем, как Рената что-то делает у плиты в попытке приготовить еду. Наконец, не выдержав, женщина произнесла, подходя к Литвиновой:

\- Давай лучше я.

Литвинова нервно вздрогнула, моментально оглянувшись.

\- Не пугай меня так, - выдохнула она. - Я сама справлюсь.

\- Серьезно, я сама все сделаю.

С этими словами женщина оттеснила Ренату от плиты, взглянула на сковородку с болезненно-сочувствующим выражением лица и вздохнула:

\- Так, посмотрим, что тут можно сделать…

На сковородке лежали три жалко выглядящих кусочка некогда белого хлеба, теперь обуглившиеся и больше похожие на угольки. Литвинова явно пыталась приготовить тосты, но у нее ничего не вышло, и теперь женщина с виноватым видом смотрела то на Земфиру, то на плиту.

\- Я разбужу Ульяну, - сказала она и поспешно вышла из кухни, не желая мешать Земфире готовить.

Литвинова чувствовала себя немного жалкой. В самом деле, она хотела выглядеть хорошей хозяйкой, но вот готовка все испортила. Если Земфира уедет и оставит их вдвоем с Ульяной… нет, от голода они бы точно не умерли, но вот Ренате пришлось бы вспоминать, как готовить.

Земфира в этот момент хлопотала у плиты. Неудавшиеся тосты отправились в мусорное ведро, а вместо них женщина быстро соорудила некое подобие бутербродов, щедро вылила на сковородку подсолнечное масло и принялась жарить бутерброды.

К тому моменту, как Рената с Ульяной спустились вниз, Земфира уже накрывала на стол. Вновь заболело ухо, но женщина старательно не обращала на это внимания… ровно до тех пор, пока в момент очередного приступа из рук у нее не выскользнула тарелка.

Рената вздрогнула, испуганно глядя то на женщину, то на осколки тарелки на полу, прошептала едва слышно:

\- Ты в порядке?

Земфира нервно кивнула, зажмурилась от резкой боли, схватилась за ухо. Рената всплеснула руками, бросаясь к телефону.

\- Я позову врача, - напряженно говорила она, набирая номер дрожащими руками. - Иди ляг на диван и не вставай, ясно?

***

\- Вы совсем с ума сошли, да?

Врач хмуро смотрел на Земфиру, с виноватым видом сидевшую на диване. Рената нервно кусала ногти.

\- Что-то можно сделать? - тихо спросила она.

\- Можно. Сейчас же поехать в больницу, пройти более подробное обследование и сделать операцию.

Земфира встревоженно посмотрела на мужчину.

\- Я не могу, - тихо сказала она. - У меня работа…

\- Вы хотите оглохнуть? - врач сурово взглянул на женщину. - Езжайте в больницу сейчас же, если ухо Вам еще нужно.

\- Геннадий Львович, - пробормотала Рената, - Вы можете сказать, что…

\- Пока не могу, - прервал ее врач. - Похоже на отит среднего уха, но нужно обследоваться в больнице, там есть оборудование. Давно ухо болит?

\- Так сильно - дня три, - ответила ему Земфира. - До этого еще…

Геннадий Львович лишь устало потер лоб, качая головой.

\- Все ясно, - произнес он. - И почему Вы сразу не обследовались?

\- У меня работа. Нет времени.

\- Кем работаете?

\- Раньше пела, теперь…

\- Певица, значит, - вновь оборвал ее врач. - Вам что, слух не нужен? Сами хоть понимаете, что можете оглохнуть, если продолжите так обращаться со своими ушами?

\- Слушайте, - нервно произнесла Земфира. - Я не в том положении, чтобы тратить время на лежание в больницах. Я живу одна, и мне нужно работать, чтобы платить за квартиру.

\- Если оглохнете, петь будет труднее. Так что прекращайте упрямиться и езжайте в больницу, пока хуже не стало.

Рената вздохнула:

\- Он прав, тебе нужно лечиться. Ты же сама понимаешь, что…

\- Да все я понимаю, - огрызнулась Земфира. - Уговорили, всё. Еду. Так и быть.

\- Спасибо за одолжение, -  съязвила Литвинова. - Я тебя подвезу.

\- Вчера мы дважды заблудились по дороге, так что нет.

\- Как хочешь, - коротко ответила Рената.

***

Когда Земфира уехала вместе с Геннадием Львовичем, Рената села дописыватт сценарий. Ульяна несколько раз пыталась растормошить мать, упрашивала поиграть с ней, но Литвинова лишь отмахивалась, продолжая писать. Ей нужно было закончить работу до того, как Земфира выйдет из больницы, чтобы успеть приступить к съемкам. У нее были кое-какие деньги, на гонорары съемочной группе и аренду помещений могло хватить. На музыку… тут уже возникали серьезные сомнения. Раз уж Рената поссорилась с мужем, то и на серьезную помощь с его стороны можно было и не рассчитывать.

С другой стороны, можно было снимать и у знакомых. Кто-нибудь мог предоставить на время свою квартиру, чтобы снять несколько сцен. Ну а пока что нужно было закончить сценарий.

Заработавшись, Рената не сразу услышала скрип снега под колесами автомобиля, а когда поняла, что кто-то приехал, было уже слишком поздно.

Входная дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился Леонид собственной персоной.

\- Рената, я приехал! - крикнул он так, что услышала даже Ульяна, тихо игравшая в этот момент наверху. - Собирайся, мы уезжаем.

\- Никуда я не поеду, - ответила ему Литвинова, не отрываясь от сценария.

\- А вот поедешь, - зло произнес Леонид. - У тебя пятнадцать минут.

Рената отложила ручку и подняла голову,

\- Ты сам сказал, что я могу не возвращаться, а теперь приезжаешь и требуешь, чтобы я поехала с тобой. Почему?

\- Потому что ты моя жена, вот почему.

\- Это недоразумение легко можно исправить. Помнишь, что я тебе говорила не так давно?

\- Что?

\- Что еще раз ты посмеешь наорать на меня - и я подаю на развод. Так вот, Леня, я подаю на развод. Если ты не уйдешь сейчас добровольно, я сегодня же позвоню адвокату.

\- Ты слишком трусливая, чтобы это сделать.

Рената улыбнулась.

\- Вчера ты пытался на меня давить, и я выполнила свою угрозу, как видишь. Я не собираюсь жить в одном доме с человеком, который меня считает никем.

\- Попробуешь развестись - останешься на улице.

\- Квартира на Патриарших принадлежит мне, а не тебе. Если ты не забыл. Она записана на мое имя.

\- Ах ты ж сука, - процедил Леонид сквозь зубы. - Ты за это еще ответишь.

\- Мне интересно, как. Я перед тобой чиста. Я была хорошей женой.

\- А потом ты связалась с этой поганой певичкой.

\- Я помогла ей, потому что она в этом нуждалась. Ты готов отвечать за то, что по твоей вине умер человек, хотя ты мог спасти ее? Я не готова.

\- Поэтому ты и трусиха.

\- Я не трусиха, - Литвинова гордо вскинула голову. - Если Земфира оказалась именно рядом с нашим подъездом, значит, это был какой-то знак. Значит, я была должна помочь ей с какой-то целью.

\- И с какой же?

\- Пока не знаю. Но судя по тому, что мы с ней постоянно встречаемся, какая-то сила хочет, чтобы мы были рядом. Вот что я думаю.

\- Ну и пожалуйста, - фыркнул Леонид. - Можешь куковать тут с этой прошмандовкой, сколько влезет, но Ульяну в это дело не втягивай.

\- Ули это вообще никак не касается.

\- Больная.

\- Может быть. Но зато имею хоть немного совести.

\- Как раз совести у тебя нет.

\- А у тебя?

Леонид в ответ лишь пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное. Рената оказалась слишком уж сильной и жесткой, подобного он не ожидал.

\- Ну и сиди тут, пожалуйста, - проворчал мужчина. - Но на меня можешь больше не рассчитывать.

\- И не надо.


	9. Встреча девятая. Возвращение

Когда Земфира на несколько недель пропала из его поля зрения, Влад начал всерьез беспокоиться. Прежде женщина никогда так надолго не пропадала, и даже их небольшая размолвка не могла быть достаточной причиной для того, чтобы так просто исчезнуть, ни слова не сказав.

На звонки никто не отвечал, а адрес Земфиры Влад не знал, и от этого становилось еще страшнее. Мужчина помнил, как женщина говорила, что у нее дома сейчас расположилась наркоманка, а наркоманы бывают крайне непредсказуемы. Это обстоятельство тоже вселяло тревогу.

Конечно, Влад мог без особенного труда найти нужный адрес, мог прийти к Земфире домой и убедиться, что все в порядке, что женщина жива и здорова, просто по стечению обстоятельств ее не оказывалось дома в те моменты, когда ей звонили. И все же у мужчины было недоброе предчувствие, усиливавшееся с каждым днем, а сталкиваться с проблемами ему не особенно хотелось.

Причин было несколько. Во-первых, у Влада появилось неожиданно много работы, так что времени и сил на поиски практически не оставалось. Во-вторых, его все еще нн покидала надежда на то, что Земфира все же рано или поздно появится, и тогда все встанет на свои места.

И Земфира действительно появилась у него на пороге спустя три недели, в начале февраля. Поначалу Влад не понял, кому он понадобился в десять часов вечера, но дверь все же открыл, при этом с изумлением обнаружив на пороге Земфиру собственной персоной, измученную и какую-то жалкую, подавленную, ссутулившуюся.

\- Что случилось? - спросил мужчина, пропуская женщину в квартиру.

\- Полный пиздец, - последовал короткий ответ.

\- Расскажешь?

\- Для начала я хочу выпить.

***

Некоторое время они оба молчали, сидя в небольшой кухне. Земфира к тому моменту успела опрокинуть в себя сто грамм водки, и теперь сидела с мрачным видом, уставившись в никуда. Влад тактично молчал - не хотелось злить и без того раздраженную женщину.

\- Влад, это просто пиздец какой-то, - наконец выдохнула она.

\- Это я уже понял. Что случилось?

\- Ну, - Земфира пожала плечами, - я в итоге легла в больницу. С ухом какая-то дичь. Зря я никого не слушала.

Влад с трудом удержался, чтобы не съязвить на тему “я же говорил”.

\- В общем, - продолжала тем временем женщина. - Там была опухоль. Пришлось срочно ее вырезать, но врачи где-то накосячили, и.., - голос дрогнул, и Земфира тут же умолкла.

\- И?

\- Ну, короче, я теперь одним ухом почти ничего не слышу, вот, - торопливо закончила женщина, отводя глаза.

Влад сочувственно покачал головой, коснулся ее запястья, но Земфира тут же отдернула руку.

\- В общем, это все, - коротко сказала она.

\- И что ты будешь делать теперь?

\- Не знаю. Вроде нашла работу, но потом пришлось сразу лечь в больницу. Наверное, меня уже уволили задним числом. Так что сейчас сложно что-то сказать.

\- Я могу помочь…

\- Не надо, - жестко сказала Земфира. - Я со всем разберусь.

\- Ты уверена? У тебя убитый вид такой…

\- Может, потому что я сейчас прямиком из больницы?

\- А чего домой не поехала?

\- Там Соня, - коротко произнесла женщина, и Влад, к своему удивлению, моментально понял, о ком речь.

\- Боишься, что из квартиры уже сделали притон?

\- Она вполне может.

\- Но за квартиру платишь ты.

\- Поэтому я ее выселю.

\- Помощь нужна будет?

\- Нет, - отрезала Земфира. - Помощь не нужна. Можешь поверить.

\- Ты говорила, что она довольно буйная.

\- Я смогу с ней справиться.

\- Уверена?

Земфира напряженно смотрела на Влада, и мужчина немного смутился. Он чувствовал себя неловко в этой ситуации, когда было ясно, что женщине нужна помощь, и в то же время она упорно отказывалась от нее.

\- Слушай, - Влад чувствовал, что совсем скоро не выдержит и сорвется, - тебе явно нужен мужчина.

Земфира резко вскинула голову - челка при этом упала на лицо, закрывая глаза.

\- Зачем? - холодно спросила женщина.

\- Ну, раз у тебя такая ситуация в жизни, то, думаю, тебе нужно пожить с мужчиной. Ну, хотя бы какое-то время…

\- Член дает какие-то привилегии?

\- Я сейчас не совсем об этом. Я о том, что… вот, допустим, я. Я зарабатываю достаточно, чтобы снимать квартиру. Если ты будешь жить со мной, то думать о жилье тебе не придется.

\- Погоди. Как это вообще связано с тем, что ты мужчина?

Влад немного смутился.

\- Ну, у меня нет проблем с работой, и…

\- Это пока что.

\- Твое “пока что” длится уже пару лет.

\- Потому что это довольно растяжимое понятие. Сегодня ты зарабатываешь достаточно, а завтра тебя выбрасывают на улицу. И вновь это никак не связано с тем, что ты мужчина.

\- Неужели ты никогда не думала об отношениях с мужчиной? - наконец сдался музыкант. - То есть… вы, лесбиянки, не всегда же были такими.

Земфира резко встала, зло уставившись на Влада.

\- Я такая с младых ногтей, - жестко произнесла она. - Не вижу в этом ничего зазорного. И ты идиот, если думаешь, что лесбиянками становятся, потому что члена в жизни не хватает.

\- Нет, ну мало ли, - начал торопливо оправдываться Влад. - Я же не знаю, что было у тебя в личной жизни.

\- Вот и не лезь, - отрезала Земфира. - Тебе в ней места точно не найдется.

***

За то время, что Земфира была в больнице, Рената успела сделать достаточно многое.

Во-первых, она поняла, что ей придется принимать предложения от телеканалов и продюсеров, если ей нужны деньги на фильм.

Во-вторых, она наконец-то вспомнила, как готовить и убирать, и справлялась с этим весьма неплохо

В-третьих, она дописала сценарий.

В общей сложности исписаны оказались восемь толстых тетрадей - достаточно для полнометражного фильма. Проблема заключалась лишь в одном: у Ренаты было недостаточно денег для того, чтобы его снять.

Конечно, у Литвиновой было достаточно знакомых актеров, чтобы найти хотя бы одного, готового сыграть за весьма символический для кино гонорар, но не подбирать же таким образом весь актерский состав?

Словом, проблем было достаточно много, и Рената не знала, сумеет ли она справиться со всеми неприятностями, что свалились на нее. Порой женщина думала, что ей не стоило спасать Земфиру, что она могла продолжить жить дальше привычной жизнью, если бы не помогла тогда незнакомке у подъезда, но потом Литвинова отбрасывала эти мысли в сторону, понимая: Земфира в какой-то степени была ее спасением. Она появилась в момент разлада и невольно указала Ренате на выход из вечной рутины и скуки.

Литвинова не могла навещать Земфиру в больнице, и от этого она чувствовала себя еще более виноватой. Она понимала, что должна быть рядом в такой момент, но у нее не было совершенно никакой возможности что-то сделать: дома ее ждала Ульяна, нужно было готовить, убирать, писать сценарий… эти несколько недель были полностью заняты бытом.

Перед тем, как Земфиру отвезли в больницу, Рената дала ей номер своего телефона, и теперь напряженно ждала звонка, чтобы отправиться за женщиной. Но время шло, а звонка все не было, и Литвинова начинала думать, что, возможно, Земфира и не позвонит ей никогда, а попросту вернется к своей привычной жизни, забыв о том, что была когда-то такая Рената Литвинова, которая некогда помогла ей.

И все же Земфира позвонила.

Это произошло уже вечером, когда Рената уже укладывала Ульяну спать и читала ей на ночь книгу. Звонок заставил женщину сорваться с места, броситься к телефону.

\- Кто это? - тихо спросила Литвинова, прижимая трубку к уху.

\- Я, - коротко ответил знакомый голос. - Можешь адрес сказать? Я сейчас приеду.

\- Да не надо, - пробормотала Рената. - Я тебя сейчас заберу.

\- Поздно уже. У меня есть кое-какие деньги, доберусь. Маршрутки вроде ходят.

\- Тогда лучше возьми такси. Я доплачу.

\- Ладно, такси так такси. Адрес скажи.

Рената торопливо назвала адрес, положила трубку на рычаг и крепко зажмурилась. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, женщина думала, что еще немного - и она не выдержит этого томительного ожидания. Хотелось поскорее увидеть Земфиру, обнять ее, убедиться, что с ней все хорошо.

Но пока что оставалось только ждать.


	10. Встреча десятая. Похищение

Сам факт того, что Земфира все же  вернулась к ней, а не решила остаться в городе, вызывал смешанные чувства. Все-таки они не были настолько близки, чтобы вот так, безоговорочно, возобновлять общение после того, как не виделись бог знает сколько времени.

И все же Рената ждала Земфиру с удивительным нетерпением. Было не очень понятно, чем вызваны эти чувства, но Литвинову непреодолимо тянуло к этой практически незнакомой, загадочной женщине. Почему? Рената никак не могла найти ответа на этот вопрос.

Как только распахнулась входная дверь, и на пороге появилась Земфира: поникшая, усталая, вся в снегу, Литвинова бросилась к ней и крепко обняла. Все-таки она скучала по ней.

\- Привет, - растерянно пробормотала Земфира, плохо понимая, чем вызвана такая реакция. - Что-то случилось?

\- Ничего, - тихо ответила Рената. - Просто я соскучилась.

Женщина нервно усмехнулась.

\- Никогда бы не подумала, что по мне кто-то будет скучать.

\- Как видишь, есть такой человек. Я.

\- Не самый плохой вариант, - хмыкнула Земфира. - Все, пусти меня.

Рената послушно отступила в сторону, не в силах оторвать взгляд от Земфиры. Та, в свою очередь, смотрела на Литвинову с легким недоверием. В самом деле, от Ренаты она такого не ожидала: они были практически незнакомы, по сути чужими друг другу, и все же Литвинова беспокоилась за нее, искренне была готова помочь. Подобное было по меньшей мере неожиданно.

\- Как ты? - спросила Рената.

\- Живая. И на том спасибо.

\- Как?..

\- Ухо? - Земфира болезненно поморщилась. - Не особо. Почти ничего не слышу.

\- Может, я куплю тебе слуховой аппарат? Чтобы ты могла слышать.

Земфира мотнула головой, снимая куртку.

\- Нельзя мне, - буркнула она. - Я бы и сама рада, но нельзя.

\- Ты сама знаешь, что врачи иногда ошибаются.

\- Вот твой, например, ошибся. Сказал про отит, а на деле опухоль была, - Земфира усмехнулась. - Не сказать, что мне есть какая-то разница, но все равно не особенно приятно.

\- Главное, что вылечили, - попыталась уйти от неприятной темы Рената. - Извини, я не смогла приехать к тебе, у меня дел много было…

\- Не страшно?

\- Да?

Земфира улыбнулась.

\- Да, - кивнула она. - Я уже привыкла.

\- Тебе не было страшно?

\- А почему мне должно быть страшно?

\- Ну, знаешь, - Рената немного смутилась, - в больницах иногда бывает такая энергетика… неприятная. Это из-за того, что там люди умирают.

Земфира недоуменно смотрела на Литвинову, пытаясь понять, что она имеет в виду.

\- Я в детстве успела по больницам поваляться, - сказала она. - Что-то никакой энергетики не чувствовала.

\- Это потому, что ты ее не воспринимаешь. Ну, не знаю, на эмоциональном уровне, наверное. Ты просто не чувствуешь или намеренно блокируешь каналы. Но больницы - опасное место.

\- Говорит человек, который меня сам же отправил в больницу.

\- Из двух зол надо выбирать меньшее, верно? - улыбнулась Рената.

\- Пожалуй, - коротко ответила Земфира.

***

На другое утро Земфира решила отправиться на прогулку. Ей нужно было проветриться после долгого пребывания в больнице, а заодно обдумать, как быть дальше. Не оставаться же у Ренаты на положении содержанки? Это было бы в тягость для обеих. В то же время, вернуться обратно в Москву, чтобы жить с Софьей и вечно искать работу, тоже было невозможно.

Вариантов пока что было немного. Земфира, конечно, могла отказаться от всего, что предлагала ей Рената, и вернуться к прежней жизни, но был ли в этом на самом деле какой-то смысл? В конце концов, это она, Земфира, невольно подтолкнула Ренату к тому, чтобы порвать с мужем, и на ней уже лежала ответственность за то, что произошло. К чему было так подставлять Ренату?

Погрузившись в свои мысли, Земфира не сразу заметила, что рядом с ней остановился черный “Мерседес”, а когда поняла, что происходит, было уже слишком поздно. Из автомобиля вышел сурового вида мужчина в черном строгом костюме и солнцезащитных очках, крепко взял Земфиру за руку и произнес:

\- Едете с нами.

Женщина попыталась вырваться, но держали ее слишком крепко. Мужчина зажал ей рот широкой ладонью, не давая позвать на помощь, и молча потащил к машине, несмотря на все попытки Земфиры освободиться. Резко втолкнув женщину в салон автомобиля, где обнаружился еще один мужчина, точная копия похитителя, неизвестный сел в машину рядом с Земфирой.

\- Поехали, - коротко сказал он.

“Мерседес” тронулся с места. Земфира была зажата между двумя мужчинами, боялась даже вдохнуть лишний раз. Она не понимала, кому она могла понадобиться, и от этого было еще страшнее.

Только когда они выехали на шоссе, один из похитителей заговорил:

\- Отвали от Ренаты.

Земфира вздрогнула, непонимающе уставилась на мужчину.

\- Простите? - переспросила она.

\- Отвали от Ренаты, - повторил неизвестный. - За тобой наблюдают. У тебя есть сутки на то, чтобы собрать вещи и уехать.

\- Сначала скажите, кто вы такие.

\- Тебе не положено знать.

\- Думаю, более чем положено. Раз уж меня похитили…

\- Не похитили. Это не более, чем небольшая прогулка.

\- Так понимаю, с финалом в лесу.

\- Хочешь в лес?

\- Не особенно.

\- В таком случае, сделай то, что тебе сказано. Без глупостей. Если послезавтра ты не уедешь домой, то придется разбираться по-плохому. Поняла?

Земфира отрывисто кивнула.

\- Вот и умница, - удовлетворенно произнес мужчина. - Разворачиваемся.

***

Земфиры не было слишком долго, и Рената начинала немного нервничать. За то время, пока женщина отсутствовала, она успела сделать несколько звонков, и была теперь вполне довольна собой: ей дали номер довольно хорошего композитора, а несколько знакомых согласились сыграть за небольшой гонорар. Оставалось только убедить Земфиру спеть заглавную песню. Все складывалось ровно так, как хотелось Ренате.

Неприятности начались с того момента, как вернулась Земфира.

\- У нас проблемы, - начала женщина с порога.

Рената нахмурилась.

\- Что происходит? - спросила она.

\- Кому-то очень хочется, чтобы я свалила, - коротко ответила Земфира. - Послезавтра я должна уехать, иначе мне пиздец.

Рената испуганно выдохнула, тут же схватила Земфиру за руки.

\- Боже, - прошептала она. - Нам нужно что-то делать, срочно.

\- Думаю, лучше сделать, как сказано. Пока что.

\- Зачем? - Литвинова нахмурилась. - Ты что, уже хочешь сдаться?

\- Зависит от того, как обстоят у тебя дела с фильмом.

\- Лучше, чем можно было бы подумать.

\- Композитора нашла себе?

\- Почти. И ты будешь петь.

Земфира рассмеялась.

\- Хорошо, если ты настаиваешь.

\- Тогда.., - Рената задумалась. - Если честно, я сейчас в замешательстве. Кому могло понадобиться это все?

\- Мужу твоему, как вариант.

Рената удивленно взглянула на Земфиру.

\- Ему-то зачем?

\- Ну, - женщина нервно улыбнулась. - я же вроде как увела тебя у него.

\- Ты меня не уводила, я сама ушла.

\- Вот попробуй объяснить это ему. Не уверена, что у тебя получится.

Рената закрыла лицо руками, судорожно вздыхая.

\- Господи, - прошептала она. - Что же делать?

\- Думаю, мне нужно поехать домой. Разберусь там с Соней, все такое.

\- А если ты не сможешь с ней разобраться? Что тогда?

Земфира пожала плечами.

\- Тогда придется пожить с ней, - просто сказала она. - Не думаю, что будет слишком уж сложно.

\- А Соня, она…

\- Моя бывшая, - коротко ответила Земфира.

На пару секунд воцарилась тишина. Рената удивленно смотрела на женщину, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное, а Земфира внутренне напряглась, чувствуя назревающий скандал.

\- Так ты.., - пробормотала Литвинова.

\- Да. Я лесбиянка, - Земфира смущенно улыбнулась. - Что, выгонишь теперь?

\- Нет, - покачала головой Рената. - Не выгоню. Просто я… немного удивлена. Не думала, что ты лесбиянка.

\- А ты бы предпочла, чтобы у меня над головой висела табличка: “Я лесбиянка”? Не думаю, что это было бы очень здорово.

\- Нет, нет, просто… знаешь, как-то немного странно.

\- Ты не одна такая, - произнесла Земфира и добавила чуть тише: - Спасибо.

\- За что? - не поняла Рената.

\- За адекватную реакцию. А то многие, знаешь ли, реагируют на это так, будто я восьмое чудо света какое-то.

Рената не выдержала и улыбнулась.

\- А как еще мне реагировать? - спросила она.

\- Мало ли, - пожала плечами Земфира. - Ладно. Давай думать, что нам делать дальше.


	11. Встреча одиннадцатая. Страха нет

Пока Рената заваривала чай, Земфира напряженно смотрела в окно, пытаясь найти взглядом тех, кто мог за ними наблюдать. Откуда-то же эти люди узнали, что она приехала к Ренате.

\- Тут есть камеры? - спросила наконец женщина.

Рената лишь отрицательно качнула головой.

\- Я не знаю, - ответила она. - Когда я выходила замуж, у Лени уже был этот дом. Он, вообще-то, не мой, - Литвинова передала кружку Земфире. - На меня записана только квартира.

\- Вы с ним так и не разговаривали?

\- Ну, он приезжал в тот день, когда тебя забрали в больницу, - Рената задумчиво склонила голову, - больше не появлялся и не звонил. Я сказала ему, что подам на развод, но пока что так и не собралась.

\- А он? Может, он уже с тобой развелся, а ты этого не знаешь.

\- Я бы об этом уже знала. Нет. Он не тот человек, который готов совершать настолько решительные действия.

\- Может, это действительно он послал этих людей? - задумчиво пробормотала Земфира себе под нос. - А что, вполне возможно.

\- Я все еще не понимаю, зачем ему это, Зе… можно звать тебя Зе?

\- Нет, - отрезала женщина. - Я Земфира, и никак иначе. А про мужа я тебе уже объясняла. Я увела у него тебя. Не думаю, что он готов оставить это просто так.

\- У нас и без тебя все шло к разводу, повторюсь. Ты просто вовремя появилась в моей жизни и дала силы уйти от него.

Земфира усмехнулась, крепче сжимая кружку.

\- Теперь я чувствую себя виноватой из-за этого, - призналась она.

\- Если мы с тобой так часто пересекались, значит, у этого есть какой-то смысл. Я пока что не могу сказать, какой именно, но он совершенно точно есть. Возможно, какие-то небесные силы послали тебя мне, чтобы я изменила что-то в своей жизни, вырвалась из этой рутины и начала что-то делать.

Земфира скептически взглянула на Ренату.

\- Это было не более, чем совпадение. Мы случайно встретились несколько раз.

\- Совпадений не существует. Во всем, что происходит, есть определенный смысл. Если мы встретились несколько раз, значит, так должно было произойти, чтобы в наших жизнях что-то изменилось. Понимаешь, что я имею в виду?

\- Не особенно.

Рената устало вздохнула. Земфира явно не была готова воспринимать ее слова всерьез.

\- Смотри. Я дважды помогла тебе…

\- Спасла мне жизнь, - поправила ее Земфира. - И я тебе должна.

\- Но и ты тоже спасла меня. Не в прямом смысле, конечно, но в любом случае спасла. Я… благодаря тебе я здесь, понимаешь? Я написала сценарий, я начала подбирать актеров, и все это благодаря тому, что ты появилась в моей жизни.

\- То есть, долг погашен?

\- Да я совсем не о долге говорю! Ты мне ничего не должна, кроме, наверное, песни. Дело совсем в другом.

\- Ну так объясни по-человечески.

\- Ты… Господи, если честно, я даже не знаю, как сказать, - Рената смущенно рассмеялась. - В общем, я думаю, что ты моя хранительница.

Земфира нервно хохотнула, надеясь, что Литвинова рассмеется вместе с ней, и все в итоге окажется шуткой, но лицо Ренаты оставалось серьезным.

\- Слушай, - сказала женщина, - это, конечно, все здорово, но… я не считаю себя хранительницей или кем-то там еще. Я все-таки обыкновенный человек. Ничем не отличаюсь от других людей.

\- Еще как отличаешься. Ты, наверное, сама этого не знаешь, но ты - не простой человек.

\- Ну и чем же я такая особенная? Тем, что вечно нахожу себе приключений на жопу?

\- Нет, нет. Дело совсем не в этом. Ты.., - Рената совершенно не знала, как объяснить Земфире, что она имела в виду. - Господи, это слишком сложно объяснить.

\- Ладно, проехали, - вздохнула женщина. - Забей.

\- Хорошо, - с облегчением произнесла Литвинова. - Ты в итоге уедешь, да?

Земфира глубоко задумалась, уставилась в пол, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Нет, - твердо произнесла она, - не уеду.

\- Почему?

Земфира исподлобья посмотрела на Ренату.

\- Это будет значить, что я сдалась, - просто сказала она. - А я просто так не сдаюсь.

\- Но я не хочу, чтобы с тобой по моей вине что-то случилось!

\- Все, что со мной происходит - только моя вина.

\- И все-таки…

\- Что все-таки? - резко спросила Земфира. - Это не твой выбор. Я делаю ровно то, что считаю нужным.

\- Как хочешь, - раздраженно выдохнула Литвинова, думая, что, пожалуй, стоит перестать постоянно спасать Земфиру. Не девочка уже, выберется.

***

Весь следующий день обе женщины были как на ножах. Каждая ждала того момента, когда на пороге появятся мужчины в черном. Неизвестно, что они собирались сделать. Возможно, просто забрать Земфиру, а может, устроить разборки в духе девяностых. В любом случае оба варианта были не слишком приятными.

Вечером Литвинова не выдержала. Все-таки, пусть она и не несла никакой ответственности за Земфиру, женщина не могла позволить себе пустить всё на самотек. Нужно было хотя бы попытаться что-то сделать. Например, увезти Земфиру в безопасное место.

\- Собирайся, - сказала женщина Ульяне, игравшей в гостиной, - нужно съездить по делам. Земфира, ты тоже едешь.

Земфира недоверчиво взглянула на Ренату.

\- Я вроде бы сказала.., - начала она, но Литвинова оборвала ее:

\- А я говорю, что ты должна собираться. Прямо сейчас.

\- То есть, меня теперь никто не спрашивает? - Земфира пожала плечами. - Ну ладно, как скажешь.

\- Тебя спрашивали еще вчера, ты уперлась. Так что теперь решать всё буду я.

\- Да поняла я, поняла, - буркнула Земфира, поднимаясь с дивана. - Если ты хочешь, чтобы меня убили…

\- Тебя могут убить в любом случае. Думаю, твоя Соня даже не так опасна, как эти люди.

\- Ты просто никогда не жила в одной квартире с человеком, который под кайфом начинает психовать. Поверь, у нас были объективные причины для расставания.

\- Охотно верю. А теперь собирайся.

\- Я с первого раза поняла, не беспокойся, - буркнула Земфира.

 

_ \- Ты что творишь, твою-то мать?! _

_ Софья действительно выглядела довольно жутко: волосы растрепались, взгляд блуждал, и по лицу было видно, что женщина не совсем понимает, что происходит вокруг. Земфира неподвижно стояла на пороге, придерживаясь за дверной косяк - похоже, последняя банка пива оказалась лишней. _

_ \- Ты, - прошипела Софья и вскинула руку с крепко зажатым ножом, который Земфира заметила далеко не сразу. - Я тебя ненавижу! _

_ \- Могу поздравить, - пробормотала женщина. _

_ Она не могла оторвать взгляд от лезвия, направленного прямо на нее. Ноги точно в момент стали ватными, хмель тут же выветрился, и Земфира крепче ухватилась за косяк. _

_ \- Положи нож, - сказала она максимально спокойно. - Давай не будем… _

_ \- Нет! - рявкнула Софья. - Не смей двигаться! Я тебя убью! _

_ \- Вот и я о том же, - тихо произнесла Земфира. - Сонь, не дури, давай… _

_ \- Заткнись, сука! _

_ \- Я заткнусь, если ты уберешь нож. Заткнусь и буду тихо сидеть на кухне. _

_ \- Заткнись, я сказала! _

_ \- Сначала убери нож. Тогда мы сможем спокойно поговорить. _

_ Но Софья уже не слушала Земфиру, бросившись на нее с явным намерением убить. Каким-то чудом Рамазанова сумела увернуться, схватила женщину за руку, пытаясь удержать. _

_ \- Ах ты ж тварь! - взвизгнула Софья. - Я тебя убью, поняла? Убью! _

_ \- Не советую, - пропыхтела Земфира, с трудом отбирая у женщины нож. - А теперь пойдем в ванную. _

  
Земфира нервно мотнула головой. Нужно было собирать вещи.


	12. Встреча двенадцатая. Домой (?)

Специально для того, чтобы Земфира добралась до Москвы целой и невредимой, Рената вызвала такси и обязала женщину позвонить ей, как только она окажется дома. Земфира кивала, слушая эти инструкции и всерьез сомневаясь, что в ближайшее время она будет в безопасности. Помимо тех людей, что грозились расправой, были еще Софья и Влад, с которыми нужно было разобраться как можно скорее. И если Влад был не так опасен, то Софья могла натворить таких дел, что потом и не разберешься.

\- Звони мне почаще, - сказала напоследок Рената с какой-то доселе незнакомой интонацией. - Обещаешь?

\- Обещаю, - вздохнула Земфира. - Все, мне пора.

\- Погоди, еще кое-что. - Рената крепко обняла женщину, сдавила ребра. - Береги себя. Хорошо?

Земфира немного растерялась, с трудом выдавила из себя:

\- Хорошо…

Литвинова облегченно улыбнулась, отпустила было женщину, но тут же схватила ее за запястья. Земфира нервно улыбнулась - эти затянувшиеся проводы уже начинали ее немного беспокоить.

\- Я же не на войну иду, - пробормотала она. - Все в порядке будет.

\- Все, иди, - сказала Литвинова, опомнившись. - И позвонить не забудь.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - нервно ответила Земфира. - Все, мне пора. Давай, удачи тебе тут.

Рената рассеянно кивнула. В тот момент, когда женщина уже развернулась к двери, Литвинова вновь схватила ее за руку, повинуясь странному минутному порыву, и прошептала:

\- Земфира, постой.

\- Что такое? - недоуменно спросила женщина.

\- Поцелуй меня. Ну, на прощание.

Земфира удивленно подняла брови.

\- Прости, что? - переспросила она.

\- Поцелуй меня, - смущенно повторила Рената. - На удачу.

\- Если ты думаешь, что…

\- Просто поцелуй. Все.

\- Я сейчас вообще ничего не понимаю. Зачем, серьезно?

\- Мне это нужно.

\- Ну, как хочешь, - вздохнула Земфира.

Она поставила сумку у входа, подошла вплотную к Ренате, обняла ее за плечи и замерла на пару секунд, колеблясь. Земфира не была уверена в том, что поступает верно - все-таки Рената пока что была замужем, и вторгаться в чужую жизнь она не имела права - и без того натворила дел и устроила Литвиновой большие проблемы, хотя изначально не желала зла.

\- Нет, - выдохнула Земфира, отстраняясь. - Я не могу.

\- Почему? - в голосе Литвиновой сквозило разочарование. - Слушай, я....

\- Ты меня тоже, пожалуйста, послушай. Я попросту не имею права это сделать.

\- Это из-за того, что я замужем? Я могу развестись.

\- Нет, это тут ни при чем. Я и так… тебе помешала. Влезла в твою жизнь, натворила таких дел. Это неправильно.

\- Если ты думаешь, что из-за тебя я несчастна, ты ошибаешься.

\- Слушай, - Земфира нервно оглянулась на дверь, - у меня уже была одна история, когда я способствовала одному разводу, и повторять это я не хочу.

\- Что за история?

\- Хреновая, - буркнула женщина. - Когда я работала на радио, еще в Уфе, я покрывала одну замужнюю, которая бегала к любовнику. Говорила ее мужу, что она со мной, когда она на самом деле развлекалась у любовника. Когда все открылось, ее муж подошел ко мне и сказал: “Ты мразь, ты разрушила семью”.

\- Не вижу тут твоей вины.

\- А она есть. Называется “пиздеж”. Не хочу, чтобы это повторилось.

\- А я не хочу возвращаться к Лёне. К этому все шло уже давно, я, кажется, уже говорила. Так что мы квиты. Я остаюсь тут и развожусь с ним.

\- Тогда что насчет наших с тобой отношений?

\- Ну, - Рената смутилась: подобного вопроса она не ожидала, - пока что не знаю. Это все довольно сложно, и…

\- Тогда это твое требование поцелуя… что это значит?

\- Ровно то, что должно значить: я хочу, чтобы ты меня поцеловала.

\- Целовать тоже можно по-разному. Если ты о любви, то хочу тебя огорчить: я тебя не люблю.

Рената нахмурилась, обхватила себя за плечи. Она догадывалась, что ответ будет именно таким - все-таки у Земфиры была своя жизнь, и, вполне возможно, Литвиновой не было в ней места, даже несмотря на их неожиданное сближение.

Точно почувствовав разочарование Ренаты, Земфира вновь обняла ее, улыбнулась.

\- Это не навсегда, - прошептала она. - Еще не поздно меня добиться.

\- Думаешь?

\- А почему бы и нет? Мы же не враги. Значит, можно еще что-то сделать.

\- Ты слишком легко об этом говоришь. Даже не верится.

\- Во что не верится?

\- Что ты говоришь искренне.

Земфира чуть отстранилась, серьезно посмотрела Ренате в глаза.

\- Запомни одну вещь, - тихо сказала она. - Я не люблю и не умею врать. Особенно о таких вещах. Так что…

\- Все, я поняла. Иди.

Рената отвернулась, сбросила руки женщины. Земфира напряженно посмотрела на нее, но говорить ничего не стала. Да и ни к чему это было.

***

К Владу Земфира не поехала - не хотелось ей видеться с мужчиной после неприятного разговора. Влад начинал немного ее пугать: слишком уж странно он себя вел, будто Земфира была без пяти минут его девушкой, и мало ли, на что он был способен.

Конечно, сталкиваться с Софьей один на один тоже было не лучшей перспективой, но все же на нее Земфира скорее могла повлиять. По крайней мере, их хоть что-то связывало, у них было прошлое. Подобным Влад похвастаться не мог.

Дверь в некогда свою квартиру женщина открына не без опаски. Главное, чтобы Софья была, во-первых, жива, а во-вторых, в здравом уме и трезвой памяти. Состояние квартиры Земфира уже в рассчет не брала - уборка была далеко не самым сложным из того, что ей предстояло сделать.

Квартира оказалась на удивление чистой, практически в первозданном состоянии, если не считать чужой куртки на вешалке в прихожей и грязных ботинок у порога. На кухне что-то готовили, судя по запаху, и Земфира неожиданно осознала, что ей безумно хочется есть. С трудом взяв себя в руки, она крикнула:

\- Сонь, это ты?

\- Это кто? - отозвалась с кухни Софья. - Зема, ты, что ли?

\- Я, я, - пробормотала Земфира, решив не реагировать на “Зему”. - Ты загостилась, тебе не кажется?

Софья выскочила из кухни, и в следующую же секунду Земфира обнаружила себя в крепких объятиях женщины.

\- Ты меня напугала, - прошептала Софья. - Ты где была?

\- В больнице, - пробормотала женщина. - Давай, слезай с меня.

\- Никогда меня так больше не пугай, ясно? Пропала на две недели, где тебя искать - неизвестно…

\- Соня, - строго сказала Земфира. - Слезай и не нервируй меня.

\- Только если ты пообещаешь, что никогда больше так пропадать не будешь.

\- С каких пор ты стала такой переживающей?

\- Ну, если ты думала, что я даже не замечу, что ты пропала…

\- От тебя можно ожидать.

\- От меня - нет, - Софья отстранилась. - А вот от тебя вполне себе можно. Это ты у нас не видишь ничего, кроме себя.

\- Позволь напомнить, - Земфира сурово смотрела на женщину. - Это моя квартира. Я ее снимаю, на свои деньги. И я не готова содержать еще и тебя. Так что собирай манатки и вали отсюда.

\- Почему ты такая злая?

\- Много причин, и тебе об этом знать не обязательно. На выход с вещами, Сонь.

\- И никакой благодарности, - буркнула Софья. - И вообще, мне нужно побыть у тебя еще пару недель.

\- Знаю я твои “пару недель”. Пара лет это будет. А мне еще работать нужно.

\- Это жизненно необхождимо.

\- Пара недель у тебя уже была.

Софья зло взглянула на Земфиру, но все же сумела сдержаться и не броситься на женщину с обвинениями.

\- Ладно, - выдохнула она. - Но если меня убьют, это будет таоя вина.

\- Я в твои сказочки уже не верю. На выход.

\- Как скажешь, - сердито буркнула Софья.


	13. Встреча тринадцатая. Спиральные сны

После ухода Софьи Земфиру терзало смутное предчувствие, что вот-вот случится что-то ужасное. Предчувствия редко обманывали ее, и потому женщина начала чувствовать себя совершенно не в своей тарелке почти сразу после того, как за ее давно уже бывшей девушкой закрылась дверь.

В бесплодной попытке успокоиться Земфира принялась за уборку, и к вечеру почти полностью отдраила квартиру, но дурное предчувствие все равно не отпускало ее. А еще женщине безумно, до дрожи в пальцах не хотелось оставаться в одиночестве. За то недолгое время, что она провела с Ренатой, Земфира успела привыкнуть к человеческому теплу, столь важному для нее сейчас, и теперь, когда она вновь оказалась лишена этого тепла, женщине было немного не по себе. Ее, точно испорченную игрушку, выбросили на свалку - так Земфира чувствовала себя в этот момент. И пускай это было вынужденной мерой, женщина никак не могла отделаться от мысли, что Рената использовала момент, чтобы избавиться от нее, такой бесполезной и жалкой.

В конце концов, кто она такая? Девчонка с улицы, ничем не примечательная, к двадцати семи годам не добившаяся ничего, погрязшая в том, что человек с обостренным чувством морали назвал бы пороком. Человек, которого от возвращения на малую родину отделяет лишь один телефонный звонок и, наверное, тоненькая ниточка надежды, что рано или поздно все наладится, что она добьется желаемого и всё это было не напрасно.

Наверное, теперь было слишком поздно. Двадцать семь лет, уже не за горами тридцатник, а в жизни только череда съемных квартир, работ различной степени унизительности и странных людей, которые то появляются, то исчезают. Теперь еще и частичная глухота без надежды когда-нибудь восстановить слух. Слишком много проблем свалилось на Земфиру, и она уже не была уверена, что сумеет справиться со всеми.

В таком состоянии женщина легла спать, когда время было уже далеко за полночь. Усталость дала о себе знать - уснула Земфира почти сразу же.

_ В воздухе было что-то странное. Земфира, совершенно не помнившая, каким образом она оказалась на пустынной московской улице, чувствовала это каждой клеточкой. Холодный ветер пронизывал до костей, несмотря на то, что на женщине был теплый шерстяной свитер. _

_ Вокруг не было никого, несмотря на то, что Земфира узнала в улице, где она находилась, Арбат - иногда, летом, она играла здесь и зарабатывала недостающую сумму на оплату квартиры. Отсутствие людей пугало. Женщина осторожно шла вперед, надеясь увидеть кого-нибудь и убедиться, что все в порядке, бояться нечего, но чем дальше, тем сильнее была паника. Дрожали колени, дыхание сбивалось, идти становилось все труднее. _

_ Неожиданно из одного из переулка вышел мужчина в черном. Земфира замерла, затаив дыхание - сам вид этого мужчины пугал ее. Еще и появился так внезапно… точно из ниоткуда. _

_ Мужчина остановился, повернул голову в сторону Земфиры, и женщина, не контролируя себя, прошептала: _

_ \- С ней все будет хорошо? _

_ Неизвестный усмехнулся. _

_ \- Ты бы о своей судьбе позаботилась, - произнес он и исчез. _

_ Земфира зажала рот ладонью, в страхе отступая. Незнакомец здорово напугал ее, но на фоне того, что произошло дальше, эта загадочная встреча показалась детским развлечением. _

_ Земля под ногами пошатнулась, а в следующий момент здания по обеим сторонам улицы вытянулись, изгибаясь, пошли странной рябью, так, что задрожали и зазвенели стекла, асфальт пошел буграми и рытвинами, а фонари скрутило в спираль. Земфира в страхе бросилась бежать, почти не чувствуя своего тела, думая только о том, как бы скорее убраться из этого жуткого места. _

_ С криком :“Помогите!” к ней бросился незнакомый мужчина, схватился за край футболки, но Земфира тут же оттолкнула его. Мужчина повалился на землю, продолжая кричать что-то. На спине у него подобно наросту вздулся горб, одежда порвалась, и Земфира с ужасом увидела, что горб этот на самом деле был панцирем улитки. Взвизгнув, женщина развернулась и кинулась прочь, а вслед ей неслось только невнятное бульканье. _

_ На следующем перекрестке чьи-то сильные руки схватили ее за талию. Земфира вскрикнула, но ей тут же зажали рот ладонью, над ухом зашептали голосом Влада: _

_ \- Земфира, я люблю тебя. _

_ Земфира рванулась, попыталась закричать, но Влад держал ее слишком крепко. _

_ \- Ну, что ты боишься? - шептал он, затаскивая Земфиру в переулок. - Я люблю тебя. Мы теперь будем вместе. _

_ \- Пусти меня! - взвизгнула Земфира. - Пусти, урод, ненавижу тебя! _

_ Однако Влад не ослаблял хватку. Чуть опустив голову, женщина вновь едва сдержала крик: руки мужчины обвивали ее, точно два змеи, в них будто не было костей, да и длина у них была гораздо больше, чем у нормальных человеческих рук. _

_ \- Будь моей, - продолжал шептать Влад. - Я… _

_ \- Нет! - рявкнула Земфира. - Отпусти! _

_ В этот самый миг в переулке возникла еще одна знакомая фигура. При виде ее женщина радостно вскрикнула: _

_ \- Рената! Рената, помоги мне! _

_ Литвинова странно улыбнулась, резко вскинула руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом, и Земфира неожиданно осознала, что целится Рената в нее. _

_ Литвинова едва слышно произнесла: _

_ \- Бесполезна. _

_ Сразу за этими словами последовал выстрел. _

Земфира с испуганным воплем села на диване, схватилась за голову, чувствуя, как пижамная майка намокла от пота и прилипла к спине.

\- Господи, - прошептала женщина, тяжело дыша. - Господи, господи…

Некоторое время она сидела так, едва заметно покачиваясь, пока чувство реальности постепенно не вернулось к ней. Весь этот ужас на Арбате был не более, чем ночным кошмаром, никто не пытался ее убить, не было ни загадочных мужчин, ни людей-улиток, ни выстрела. И все равно Земфире было слишком тревожно. Дотянувшись до торшера, она включила свет, повернулась на бок и накрылась одеялом с головой, надеясь, что этой ночью все же сможет уснуть.

***

Так и не получив звонка от Земфиры, Рената не на шутку встревожилась. Она понимала, что у женщины могли возникнуть проблемы, что она могла попросту забыть о том, что нужно позвонить, но тревога все равно не отпускала Литвинову, женщина никак не могла сосредоточиться. Не помогали даже игры с Ульяной, наконец-то получившей долю родительского внимания.

А вечером произошло нечто совершенно неожиданное. Рената даже не думала о таком повороте событий, надеясь, что все будет в порядке, Земфира вот-вот позвонит и их наконец-то оставят в покое. Вот только покой в ближайшее время не предвиделся.

Когда в дверь настойчиво постучали, Литвинова подумала, что это Земфира решила вернуться по неизвестной причине, бросилась открывать. Но вместо Земфиры на пороге стояли двое мужчин в деловых костюмах, несмотря даже на то, что было холодно, особенно в легком пиджаке. Не дожидаясь приглашения, мужчины переступили порог, и один из незваных посетителей произнес:

\- Рената Муратовна, мы представители Вашего мужа.

Литвинова скрестила руки на груди, чувствуя, как участился пульс.

\- Чего он хочет? - спросила женщина как можно тверже.

\- Вы должны поехать с нами, - был ответ. - Мы поможем собрать вещи и отвезем Вас.

\- Что?! Никуда я не поеду, ясно?

\- Это требование Вашего мужа. Нам разрешено применить силу, так что лучше не сопротивляйтесь.

\- Я никуда не еду, - отрезала Литвинова. - Можете так ему и передать.

Мужчины переглянулись. По их виду было ясно, что силой увозить Ренату они пока не готовы, и это придало Литвиновой сил.

\- Если Вы меня увезете силой, это будет похищение, ясно вам? - сказала она уже тверже. - Я напишу заявление, и вас всех засудят.

Произведенный эффект разительно отличался от ожидаемого. Один из мужчин схватил Ренату, прижал к себе, не давая двигаться. Литвинова закричала, попыталась вырваться из рук неизвестного, но держали ее слишком крепко. Второй мужчина пошел на второй этаж, вскоре вернулся, неся на руках сопротивляющуюся Ульяну.

\- Давай их в машину, - коротко сказал он.

\- Ребенка отпусти! - взвизгнула Рената. - Урод!

Тот, кто держал Литвинову, коротко кивнул, зажал Ренате рот ладонью и вытащил на улицу, практически проволок продолжавшую упираться женщину через двор и затолкал в машину. Через пару секунд рядом оказалась Ульяна, которая тут же испуганно прижалась к матери. Убедившись, что все двери в машине закрыты,мужчины, не говоря ни слова, отправились обратно в дом, через некоторое время вернулись с вещами, которые тут же отправились в багажник, потом сели в машину. Один из мужчин завел мотор, и машина выехала со двора.


End file.
